Metamorphosis by Mitsuki Shiroi
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Quando Sakura embarca numa busca por Sasuke, acaba sendo capturada pela Akatsuki. Agora, a Kunoichi não pode negar que a gravidade a está colocando no caminho do irmão do amor de sua vida. .:. Ita&Saku / Trad / UA .:.
1. Consumida pela Escuridão  Parte I

_**Classificação etária**: em grande parte, 16 anos  
_

_UA/ Romance/Drama/Angst/longShot: em três temporadas**  
**_

_**Shipper**: ItaSaku & menções a SasuSaku  
_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu.  
_

_**Ambientação:** A fanfic foi escrita bem antes da autora saber que__ Itachi era um agente duplo a serviço de Konoha._

___**Sinopse: **Quando Sakura embarca numa busca por Sasuke, acaba sendo capturada pela Akatsuki. Agora ela não pode negar que a gravidade a está colocando no caminho do irmão do amor da sua vida.  
_

_**Autora: **__Mitsuki Shiroi_  


_**Tradutora**: Kahli Hime._

_**BetaReader** da versão em língua portuguesa: Bela21 (a partir do 4 cpt)  
_

_**N/T**: A fanfic começou a ser postada há algum tempo, no entanto, foi interrompida por motivos de déficit de feed-back. *complicado ne..*  
_

_No entanto, resolvi recomeçar a postá-la novamente. Afinal de contas: Eu ainda sou itachete de kokuro *apanha muitooooo*  
_

_Então, amores, espero vê-las por aqui para conferir essa história linda.  
_

_=)  
_

* * *

**Metamorfose **

**Capítulo I - parte I  
**

** Consumida pela Escuridão**

* * *

Ela sabia que não podia continuar assim por mais tempo.

Já havia se passado seis anos desde que vira aquele sorriso arrogante; seis longos anos desde que ouvira aquela voz magnética e sentira o aroma único que a lembrava da chuva e da floresta. Seis anos após ele simplesmente tê-la deixado inconsciente e partido a deixando com apenas duas simples palavras. _Sakura, arigatou_.

Desde aquele dia, tanto ela quanto Naruto haviam tentado de tudo em seu poder para tirar de suas mentes o seu companheiro de equipe, para poder treinar individualmente e quando o momento fosse propício, eles se encontrariam novamente, para trazer Sasuke de volta.

Infelizmente, eles fracassaram miseravelmente uma vez que nunca foram capazes de encontrar a base de Orochimaru, e conseqüentemente Sasuke escapou por entre seus dedos novamente.

Era como se ambos houvessem desaparecido no ar, sem deixar nem ao menos um rastro para trás.

Desesperados, Sakura e Naruto voltaram, após passar duas semanas no País do Campo, na tentativa de encontrar o seu companheiro perdido, sem obter sucesso algum.

Sakura tinha certeza de que logo enlouqueceria.

Ela chorou quando Naruto tentou consolá-la, dizendo que sua promessa de trazer Sasuke de volta para casa era eterna e ele a cumpriria, custe o que custasse. Soluçou quando Sai sugeriu que talvez Sasuke tivesse deixado a Vila do Som em busca de seu irmão mais velho.

Sakura chorou quando ouviu o anúncio de que a foto anual da equipe logo seria tirada e Naruto sugeriu fazer um retrato deles três, enquanto mantinha uma foto de Sasuke em suas mãos, mostrando que eles ainda sabiam quem era seu real companheiro de equipe.

E nesse momento ela sucumbiu.

Ela havia chegado no fundo do poço quando viu Sai sair do chuveiro. Eles estavam compartilhando o banheiro durante uma missão de ranking C, ele estava secando seus cabelos. Ele olhou para ela e, em seguida, deixou que aquele sorriso falso estampasse em sua face deixando a toalha cair ao chão, expondo dessa forma sua cabeleira desgrenhada.

O cabelo estava espetado na nuca e ela sabia que era porque ele estava secando as madeixas naquele local, mas a partir daquele instante Sakura simplesmente não conseguia mais tirar a imagem dos cabelos de Sasuke da sua mente.

Quando Sai tentou perguntar-lhe se alguma coisa estava acontecendo, ela se virou rapidamente, ignorando Naruto quando ele gritou seu nome e se trancou em seu quarto, passando o resto da tarde chorando por causa de uma imagem que desvanecia aos poucos em sua mente.

No ano posterior, ela tentou ignorar tudo o que tivesse qualquer ligação com o Uchiha. Tentou odiá-lo, mas falhou miseravelmente assim que olhara para a foto do grupo de quando eles haviam acabado de se tornar Genin.

Ela tentou ignorar a dor que ele havia deixado em seu peito, pensando que um dia, essa dor poderia simplesmente ir embora.

Sakura tentou com todas as suas forças não amar Sasuke; desejou que nunca houvesse posto os olhos nele, mas ele sempre estaria lá toda vez que ela abrisse seus olhos.

Em seu aniversário de dezessete anos, ela esperava encontrar Sasuke em frente à sua porta, cumprimentando-a enquanto colocaria um belo presente em suas mãos, Naruto esboçaria um belo sorriso, dizendo-lhe que manteve sua promessa e trouxe Sasuke de volta para casa.

Sorriu levemente, elogiando-se mentalmente por ser tão ingênua ao longo dos anos.

- Sakura-chan. - Naruto chamou suavemente, acordando-a de seu devaneio.

Sakura olhou para a direita, observando enquanto Naruto pulava no mesmo galho onde ela estava, antes de saltar novamente. - O que é, Naruto?

Seus olhos azuis haviam perdido o brilho ao qual ela estava acostumada a ver quando ele era apenas uma criança.

Ela sentia como se tivesse perdido seu melhor amigo e não pudesse fazer absolutamente nada para ajudá-lo. Talvez ela mesma tivesse perdido seu próprio brilho, quem sabe?

Seus cabelos estavam mais longos e mais soltos que antes, mas ele ainda tinha aquela parte espetada. Agora, ostentando um uniforme Chuunin, Sakura não podia negar: sentia-se entristecida com o pensamento de que havia deixado a sua infância para trás, juntamente com Sasuke.

- Eu estava pensando ... - Naruto parou um pouco, a voz vacilante. - Você ... gostaria de comer ramen comigo?

Ela permaneceu em silêncio por um momento, contemplando sua oferta e Naruto ficava mais inquieto a cada segundo que se passava.

- Eu vou pagar! - Disse rapidamente com as bochechas coradas, fazendo Sakura abrir um sorriso tímido.

- Claro. - ela balançou a cabeça e viu como Naruto sorria de volta como uma criança que acabara de receber alguns doces. Sakura sorriu tristemente, antes de se concentrar na estrada à sua frente.

Eles tinham acabado de voltar de uma missão ranking B. Tratava-se de uma missão na qual estavam incumbidos de proteger um Daimyou* paranóico que achava que precisava de Shinobis para protegê-lo. Mas nada aconteceu durante toda a missão e por isso eles voltaram completamente ilesos.

Seu aniversário de dezoito anos aconteceu durante tal missão e Naruto tinha, aparentemente, encontrado uma maneira de enviar um de seus Bunshins à loja mais próxima para comprar um presente para ela, uma caixa de chocolates.

Ela sorriu levemente, foi provavelmente a coisa mais romântica que Naruto já tinha feito para ela.

* * *

Sakura ponderou um pouco sobre o que vestir.

Ela queria tornar o momento especial para Naruto, uma memória boa e feliz que teria dela. Afinal, esta era a sua última chance de comer ramen com ele.

Porque em seu aniversário de dezoito anos, havia decidido sair de Konoha para encontrar Sasuke. - Sakura-chan!

Haruno riu levemente. É a cara do Naruto gritar seu nome, em vez de bater na porta.

Despediu-se de sua mãe, que lhe sorriu enquanto continuava a preparar os legumes para o jantar.

Ao sair da cozinha, ela podia ouvir Naruto gritar seu nome novamente. Cerrou ligeiramente os punhos em evidente irritação, antes de perceber que esta seria a última vez que veria Naruto.

Ela parou no corredor e, pela primeira vez, colocou em dúvida sua decisão. De acordo com seu plano, ela jantaria com Naruto, esperaria até que sua mãe tivesse adormecido, arrumaria suas coisas e sairia correndo em direção ao País do Som.

Parecia um bom plano.

Se ao menos Sakura não fosse sentir saudades de sua mãe, Naruto, Kakashi... E até mesmo de Ino.

Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos quando ela finalmente admitiu para si mesma que não veria nenhum deles novamente, e tudo isso para quê? Por um homem ... não, um garoto de seu passado que nem mesmo saiu com ela uma só vez. Um menino que ostensivamente ignorava seus sentimentos e fugira para obter mais poder.

Mas ele também era outra pessoa... Ele era o menino que a elogiou a fim de animá-la, um garoto que lutou para protegê-la. Um rapaz que estaria ao lado dela na grama durante uma missão, e sua presença seria suficiente para acalmá-la e fazê-la adormecer. Um menino a quem ela havia confessado amar.

Sasuke era um menino e ela teria deixado Konoha para estar com ele.

Inconsciente, havia começado a chorar.

- Sakura? - A voz de sua mãe soou um tanto preocupada. - Você está bem? Esse menino ainda está chamando por você!

Saiu violentamente dos seus pensamentos, enxugando rapidamente as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto antes de se virar, encontrando o olhar preocupado de sua mãe. - Eu estou bem. Até mais tarde.

Sua mãe concordou com um sorriso hesitante e Sakura sorriu de volta antes de correr para a porta onde o loiro gritava seu nome mais uma vez, desta vez batendo também na porta.

Ela abriu a porta bruscamente, parando Naruto na mesma hora que ele tentara bater de novo.

- Sakura-chan. - Ele abriu um grande sorriso.

- Não há necessidade de arrombar a porta, você sabe disso. - Sakura esboçou um sorriso fraco, colocando suas sandálias e fechando a porta de madeira atrás de si.

- Desculpe, eu pensei que você tivesse ido embora.

A palavra 'embora' quase a fez estremecer e ela mordeu ligeiramente o lábio para impedir que o choro a tomasse outra vez.

- Eu estava distraída. - disse calmamente.

Naruto abriu um sorriso enorme para ela, obviamente, alheio à sua pequena depressão, enquanto a conduzia ao Ichiraku.

Eles compartilharam boas conversas enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas iluminadas de Konoha. Sakura apenas prestava atenção parcialmente, sorrindo tristemente enquanto fitava os prédios pelos quais estava acostumada a passar sem prestar muita atenção, não sabendo que um dia, ela poderia até mesmo sentir faltar deles.

Enquanto Naruto estava contando animado sobre sua mais recente técnica que Jiraya havia lhe ensinado, Sakura olhava para a academia, lembrando vividamente de todas as vezes que ia sentar-se no campo de flores com Ino, permanecendo lá por horas, conversando, até o pôr do sol e depois saiam correndo de volta para suas respectivas casas antes que suas mães ficassem preocupadas.

Sentia saudades daqueles dias.

- Sakura-chan?

- Hai?

Perguntou, com um meio sorriso enquanto continuava relembrando sua infância.

- Chegamos. - Naruto sorriu amplamente, apoiando os braços atrás da cabeça. - Tem certeza que está tudo bem Sakura-chan? Você parece um pouco distante esta noite.

- Estou bem Naruto. - ela deu um soco leve na barriga dele. - Vamos lá.

Foi premiada com outro de seus sorrisos enquanto caminhavam para o pequeno stand.

* * *

- Estava muito gostoso. - exclamou Naruto, esfregando seu estômago enquanto ambos se afastavam do Ichiraku. - Eu não posso acreditar como consegui sobreviver dois anos e meio sem ramen.

- Nem eu. - Sakura riu.

Ele sorriu, os olhos azul-céu fixados na kunoichi de cabelos rosados, em seguida, seu olhar ficou sério. - Você tem certeza que está bem Sakura-chan?

- Sim, por quê? Perguntou baixinho.

- Você não comeu quase nada... Eu não te vejo tão triste assim desde quando ... - sua voz vacilou um pouco e Sakura sabia onde isso daria.

- Eu estou bem ... Eu só ... sinto falta dele. - disse evasivamente.

Naruto acenou com a cabeça ligeiramente. - Eu sei ... eu também.

Eles pararam na esquina mais próxima, e Sakura sorriu. - Eu preciso ir para a esquerda.

- Eu sei. - Naruto sorriu. - Quer que eu te leve em casa?

- Eu vou ficar bem, Naruto. - sorriu levemente antes de ir na direção dele.

Ela ignorou o olhar chocado de Naruto enquanto o abraçava suavemente, pressionando-se contra ele em uma última tentativa de memorizar a textura de suas roupas, como ele cheirava a ramen picante e do jeito como ele a segurava em seu abraço enquanto envolvia seus próprios braços ao redor dela.

- O que eu fiz para merecer isso? - Naruto cochichou baixinho no ouvido dela, fazendo Sakura segurá-lo mais apertado. Ela não queria deixá-lo ir, sentia-se segura em seus braços, sabia que ele a protegeria de tudo, ela tinha certeza disso.

Se ao menos ela amasse Naruto.

Se ela pudesse apenas esquecer Sasuke.

E então ela se desfez em lágrimas, chorava no ombro de Naruto, enquanto ele sussurrava docemente, palavras suaves em seu ouvido acariciando suas costas. Nenhuma vez ele perguntara por que ela estava chorando, apenas a abraçou forte em seus braços por alguns preciosos minutos enquanto ela se aninhava e segurava firme o uniforme Chuunin dele, não querendo deixá-lo ir.

Levou vários minutos para se acalmar e vários outros para finalmente ganhar a força de vontade para soltá-lo.

Estava com medo de olhar nos olhos dele, com medo que ele pudesse ver através dela. Mas a mão dele tomou suavemente seu queixo, forçando-a a olhar para cima e ver o sorriso triste que adornava seus lábios.

- Não se preocupe Sakura-chan. - disse, sua voz firme e forte como sempre. - Minha promessa é ainda válida. Vou trazer Sasuke de volta.

- Eu sei que você vai. - _E espero que você me traga de volta também._

- Tem certeza que quer ir para casa sozinha? - Na voz de Naruto havia um leve tom de preocupação. - Não há problema algum em te levar pra casa.

- Tenho certeza. – Respondeu calmamente, obrigando-se a sorrir.

- Vejo você amanhã, então. Vê se cuida, ok? Vai ficar tudo bem, confie em mim.

- Eu sei.

- Te vejo amanhã. - Naruto sorriu antes de se virar e ir embora para sua casa. A meio caminho andado, ele se virou e acenou para ela antes de seguir em frente.

Sakura apenas observava como a forma dele lentamente se misturava e desaparecia entre sombras da noite.

* * *

Quando ela chegou em casa, sua mãe já estava dormindo. Haruno não ficou surpresa, sua mãe costumava ir para a cama cedo e acordava cedo só para preparar o café da manhã da filha.

Sorrateiramente, Sakura abriu a porta do quarto de sua mãe, entrou e sentou-se no chão, assistindo atentamente a forma adormecida da mulher que lhe dera a luz.

Mordendo o lábio para conter as lágrimas que estavam ameaçando a cair, gentilmente acariciou o cabelo de sua mãe, tendo certeza de que esta não iria acordar antes dela se virar e partir.

Doeu saber que esta seria a última vez que veria sua mãe.

Fitando-a por cima dos ombros uma derradeira vez, saiu furtivamente e caminhou pelas escadas até seu próprio quarto.

Abriu a porta de madeira e foi direto para o armário, sabendo que se ficasse por mais tempo, sua força de vontade desvaneceria e ela acabaria por ficar em Konoha, em vez de ir procurar Sasuke.

Pegou sua mochila e rapidamente colocou algumas de suas roupas, ataduras, alguns medicamentos e anestésicos e, finalmente, o porta-retrato com a foto da equipe 7.

Fitou ansiosamente a fotografia, enquanto tocava carinhosamente o rosto de Sasuke, aproveitando a sensação do vidro frio sob a pele quente de seus dedos.

- Logo, Sasuke-kun ... sussurrou, guardando-a em sua mochila.

Olhando em volta de seu quarto pela última vez, ela se absteve de chorar enquanto fitava sua foto com Ino.

Com certeza sentiria falta de sua melhor amiga.

Nem sequer teve a chance de dizer adeus.

* * *

**Continua...**

_Prox. Cpt: **Consumida pela Escuridão** parte II  
_

* * *

_Fala pessoas!  
_

_Então, flores, como perceberam, os cpts inciais estão sendo repostados para que finalmente possa por os novos online.  
_

_.  
_

_Decidi "reviver" Metamorfose pq, bem, caraaaaaa, eu adoro essa fic e ela merece estar em português... É um 'achado' itasaku e realmente... quero vê-la em nosso idioma =D  
_

_. . .  
_

_Bom, galera, pra eu não ficar 'desmotivada' pelo caminho (vcs sabem ne, as coisas pra Itasaku - em portugues - são bastante restritas. E fica, muitas vezes, difícil 'sobreviver' nesse ramo...). Justamente por isso, estou recorrendo à ajuda da minha amiga Belinha - que está me ajudando a finalizar essa fic em Português e, também, a postarei como "the window", em cpts divididos em 2 partes_**  
**_. Creio que assim as coisas fiquem mais fluidas ne =)  
_

_.  
_

_Bom amores, agora, espero que vocês apreciem a fanfic que me fez apaixonar por Itasaku e voltarei em breve para postar a continuação dessa parte.  
_

_E por volta de (+/-) meados de junho teremos **novos** cpts de Metamorfose, ok ;D_**_  
_**

_. . .  
_

_Então, tá, flores, agora vou-me,  
_

_nos vemos em breve,  
_

_bjitos da Hime ;D  
_


	2. Consumida pela Escuridão Parte II

_**Classificação etária**: em grande parte, 16 anos  
_

_UA/ Romance/Drama/Angst/longShot: em três temporadas**  
**_

_**Shipper**: ItaSaku & menções a SasuSaku  
_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu.  
_

_**Ambientação:** A fanfic foi escrita bem antes da autora saber que__ Itachi era um agente duplo a serviço de Konoha._

___**Sinopse: **Quando Sakura embarca numa busca por Sasuke, acaba sendo capturada pela Akatsuki. Agora ela não pode negar que a gravidade a está colocando no caminho do irmão do amor da sua vida.  
_

_**Autora: **__Mitsuki Shiroi_  


_**Tradutora**: Kahli Hime._

_**BetaReader** da versão em língua portuguesa: Bela21 (a partir do 4 cpt)_

* * *

**Metamorfose**

**Capítulo I - parte II**

**Consumida pela Escuridão**

* * *

Sakura tremia ligeiramente enquanto pegava dois pedaços de papel de sua mesa de cabeceira e apressadamente rabiscava um bilhete de adeus para sua mãe e outro para Naruto.

Sabia que ele iria entender. Ele odiaria o fato dela ter ido embora também, mas ela sabia que ele entenderia porque ela o deixou. Talvez a única pessoa que compreenderia seus sentimentos fosse Naruto.

Colocando os dois pedaços de papel sobre a cama, pôs a bolsa no ombro e virou-se, sem sequer olhar para trás. Fechou a porta atrás de si e olhou em volta de sua casa antes de descer as escadas o mais silenciosamente possível.

Ficou tentada com a idéia de ver sua mãe novamente, mas sabia que isso a levaria apenas a mais lágrimas e mais perguntas, se a mulher acidentalmente acordasse e visse sua filha sentada ao lado de sua cama, chorando enquanto carregava uma mochila em seus ombros.

Portanto, ela se conformou em apenas tocar a porta de madeira do quarto de sua mãe por um longo tempo, desejando que as coisas pudessem ser diferentes, virando-se em seguida rumando à saída.

Felizmente, ela não morava longe dos portões de Konoha.

Sakura não sabia ao certo se poderia lidar com tamanha dor e por um segundo, invejou os nuquenin, que simplesmente viravam as costas para suas Vilas e partiam para viver por si mesmos.

Perguntava-se quantos deles talvez alguma vez guardavam arrependimentos por ter ido embora.

Sakura passou novamente pela academia, sorrindo levemente enquanto se lembrava de todas os seus bons momentos em sala de aula quando a vida era simples. Quando ela e Ino disputavam sobre quem poderia se sentar ao lado de Sasuke.

Se ela soubesse que o exame Chuunin seria um evento com efeitos desastrosos para tanta gente, Sakura provavelmente não teria aparecido. Teria desistido logo após ter se inscrito, não dando assim a Orochimaru um motivo para encontrar Sasuke. Teria dessa forma protegido todos eles do porvir tão assustador e doloroso.

Se ela não tivesse entrado, Sasuke nunca teria chamado a atenção de Orochimaru e nada disto teria acontecido. Haveria três pessoas jantando hoje à noite no Ichiraku, ao invés de apenas duas. Ela poderia continuar a correr atrás de Sasuke e imploraria para sair com ele, e talvez depois de conhecê-la melhor, ele diria que sim.

Sakura sabia que isso não passava de um conto de fadas, mas como ela desejava que pudesse ser realidade. Passou pelo jardim florido, colheu uma flor de cosmos para aspirar seu doce e fresco aroma, colocando-a em seguida e carinhosamente, dentro de sua mochila. Deixaria a flor murchar e a manteria como uma lembrança de Ino.

Finalmente, os portões que levavam à saída de Konoha entraram em seu campo de visão, e com isso, juntamente a estrada onde suas esperanças e sonhos se mostravam destruídos. A mesma estrada onde ela havia confessado seu amor por Sasuke e ele declinou, mais uma vez.

Ela parou.

Virou-se

Ainda havia tempo para voltar atrás. Isso era uma tolice, diria adeus a todos única e exclusivamente por causa de Sasuke? Deixaria sua Vila, onde tinha construído uma carreira como ninja médica, a aldeia onde ela havia se transformado em uma Chuunin.

E para quê?

Para ajudar um garoto perdido a conseguir sua vingança contra seu irmão mais velho? Para ajudá-lo a treinar? Ela nem ao menos tinha certeza do que faria quando chegasse no País do Som.

_- Não se preocupe Sakura-chan._

Tremeu levemente quando a brisa noturna chocou-se contra sua pele.

_- Não se preocupe Sakura-san ... Vai ficar tudo bem, eu sei que vai dar tudo certo.- De tudo por tudo, Naruto-kun lhe deu a 'cara-de-que-tudo-vai-dar-certo'. _

- Lee ... - sussurrou levemente, lembrando-se como ele havia tentado animá-la após os três Genin saírem em busca de Sasuke.

_- Sakura ... Não se preocupe, tudo sairá bem. _

- Kakashi-sensei ...

Sakura deu um passo para trás em direção a Konoha.

Ela estava certa, isso foi uma tolice. Algum dia, todos eles uniriam suas forças e isso seria capaz de trazer Sasuke de volta. Não valia a pena fugir da vila.

Ela poderia perder sua própria vida se a ANBU a encontrasse. Por tudo o que sabia, Orochimaru ou qualquer outro ninja do som a mataria se ela chegasse perto. Tudo sobre esse futuro obscuro era impossível de prever e isso a assustava demais.

Em Konoha, ao menos, estaria segura.

Em Konoha, ainda tinha todos seus outros amigos.

Deu mais um passo para trás a Konoha.

_- Sakura._

Ela ainda podia ouvir sua voz chamando por ela. Se fechasse os olhos agora, poderia até mesmo imaginar Sasuke ainda de pé em sua frente, de costas para ela, o emblema Uchiha em cores tão vivas contrastando com o breu da noite.

Sakura lembrou tudo o que ele lhe tinha dito naquela noite.

Sasuke não era como ela ou Naruto ... Seu coração tinha escolhido a vingança em vez eles ... Além disso, vivia dizendo que ela era irritante ...

_Sakura ... arigatou._

Ele tinha agradecido ...

_- Sakura._

Ela se virou e mordeu o lábio enquanto olhava as portas que estavam em sua frente.

_- Sakura._

Cerrou levemente os punhos e deu um passo em direção aos portões, sua determinação evaporando.

Sakura deu mais um passo e olhou por cima do ombro uma última vez antes que mais lágrimas começassem a brotar nos cantos dos olhos. Voltou-se para o portão e correu sobre o pavimento de pedra, apertava a mandíbula com tanta força que doía. E correndo, cruzou a entrada, deixando finalmente a sua aldeia natal.

Pelo Sasuke.

* * *

- Sakura-chan! - ele bateu em sua porta, gritou o nome dela.

Esta foi a segunda vez que ela não abrira imediatamente e Naruto estava ficando preocupado. Geralmente a mãe dela estava em casa por volta dessa hora e, embora ainda o olhasse desconfiada, provavelmente pensando que a Kyuubi poderia aparecer a qualquer minuto, ela sempre ia para o quarto de Sakura para apressá-la.

Mas talvez ela já estivesse na torre da Hokage...

Com um último olhar analítico e com a terrível sensação de que algo estava errado, Naruto começou a correr em direção a sede da Hokage, plenamente consciente de que estava quinze minutos atrasado e que Tsunade acabaria com sua raça.

Passou ligeiro por Izumo e Kotetsu e os ouviu gritar, causando a queda de uma pilha de papéis que estavam segurando. Olhando para trás,Naruto gritou um pedido de desculpas e continuou correndo para a sede, quase colidindo com Shizune, ganhando por conseguinte alguns xingamentos dela também.

Desculpou-se rapidamente, antes de finalmente chegar à sala onde estava localizado o escritório de Tsunade.

Sem ao menos bater, abriu a porta violentamente e entrou, antes de perceber que Sakura não estava lá.

Em vez disso, a mãe dela estava, chorando baixinho e Kakashi de pé na frente da mesa de Tsunade, virando-se alguns centímetros para ver Naruto entrar.

E então, Naruto teve um pressentimento de que algo ruim tinha acontecido.

- O que está acontecendo?- Perguntou, a voz ligeiramente embargada. - Onde está a Sakura-chan?

- Sente-se. - disse Tsunade e Naruto logo sentiu a voz dela vacilar, contrariando a forma de ser da Hokage. Ela o fitou por alguns segundos.

- O que aconteceu? - Naruto perguntou de novo, ignorando as ordens de Tsunade.

- Naruto. -Kakashi falou num tom sério. -Sente-se.

Naruto deu a Kakashi um olhar exasperado, enquanto seguia em frente e sentava-se numa das cadeiras. - Então?

Normalmente, Tsunade teria advertido que ela era a Hokage elevando seu tom de voz para mostrar que ele devia respeito a ela, mas para sua surpresa, ela apenas suspirou tristemente.

- Sakura deixou Konoha. - disse escondendo o rosto do olhar dos demais, tentando encobrir qualquer traço de emoção que estava teimando em inundar sua face.

Hokages não choram.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio após essa declaração. A única coisa que Tsunade ainda ouvia eram os soluços da mãe de Sakura e a respiração áspera de Naruto.

O mundo de Naruto veio a baixo naquele instante.

Tudo fazia sentido agora.

Ele entendeu porque ela o segurou com tanta força na noite passada, porque ela tinha concordado em ir a um encontro com ele. Naruto pôde até mesmo entender porque ela chorou e porque achou tão difícil deixá-lo ir. Tudo fazia sentido agora.

Mas ele não estava disposto a admitir.

Sakura não iria embora. Não depois de tudo pelo que eles tinham passado juntos. Não depois de todas as promessas que fizeram de trazer Sasuke de volta e bater nele até que ficasse inconsciente e assim o pudessem arrastá-lo de volta para casa. Ela poderia ter o primeiro round ... ele prometeu isso.

Talvez não tivesse deixado a vila ... Talvez tivesse acontecido outra coisa. Foi culpa dele ter deixado Sakura sozinha ontem à noite... Será que ela foi atacada?

- O que você está dizendo, Tsunade baa-chan ...- Sussurrou, rindo levemente. - Aonde ela foi? é alguma missão? Bom então eu estou atrasado...?

- Você sabe o que eu quis dizer – Tsunade respondeu duramente.

- Ela não nos deixaria. – sussurrava Naruto como um mantra antes de gritar para Tsunade enquanto levantava-se bruscamente da cadeira. - Ela não nos deixaria! Nós traríamos Sasuke juntos de volta pra casa!

- Naruto. - Kakashi o chamou num tom de repreensão, enquanto tocava firmemente seu ombro e o forçava a sentar novamente na cadeira.

- Você está falando com a Hokage. - o tom de voz firme. -Mostre um pouco mais de respeito.

- Kakashi-sensei! - Naruto levantou sua voz desesperadamente. - Você deveria saber que ela nunca nos deixaria! Diga alguma coisa!

- Acalme-se. - Kakashi disse em voz baixa, mas Naruto poderia jurar ter ouvido certa simpatia em seu tom de voz. Ouviu o suspiro baixo do seu sensei e apertou os dentes dolorosamente em vista a sua imesna frustração, antes de fixar seu olhar de volta em Tsunade.

- Como você sabe que ela foi por vontade própria? - Naruto procurou desesperadamente por uma outra solução para o mistério que envolvia o desaparecimento de Sakura. - Talvez alguém a seqüestrou!

- Ela deixou um bilhete. - a mãe de Sakura finalmente falou, a voz tremendo ligeiramente enquanto olhava Naruto em meio às lágrimas.

Do canto dos olhos, ele podia ver que Tsunade estava finalmente olhando para cima também.

Chocado, murmurou, a única coisa que podia naquele momento. - O que diz?

Silenciosamente, meio atrapalhada e com certa dificuldade, tirou algo do bolso. Entregando-o para Naruto, que aceitou o pequeno pedaço de papel sem emitir qualquer palavra. Ainda olhando para a mãe de Sakura em perplexidade, abriu a carta e olhou para a caligrafia de Sakura rabiscada às pressas.

_Me desculpe Naruto._

Tremia ligeiramente, enquanto as lágrimas começaram a brotar no canto dos olhos. Não importava quão duro ele havia tentado fica mais forte, isso sempre acontecia por algum motivo. Ele tentou proteger a todos mas falhou em proteger as duas pessoas mais próximas de si.

E era ele que gostaria de se tornar um Hokage? Alguém que poderia proteger uma aldeia inteira?

Como? Se ele não era capaz sequer de proteger os seus próprios amigos.

Lágrimas escorriam de seu nariz para o papel, manchando a tinta. As lágrimas turvavam sua visão assim que ele amassara a carta em suas mãos, ignorando o fato de que Tsunade se levantara e foi andando em sua direção com uma expressão de simpatia e tristeza no olhar. Sem notar que a mão de Kakashi havia involuntariamente segurado seus ombros de forma firme.

Ainda estava alheio ao fato de que a mãe de Sakura estava chorando, novamente.

- Por quê ...? - Naruto não perguntou a ninguém em particular.

- Por que o quê? – Indagou Kakashi delicadamente, mas num tom de voz firme.

- Por que todo mundo está me abandonando?

**Continua...**

_Prox. Cpt: O encontro_

* * *

**Daimyou* - senhor feudal**

* * *

_Logo logo tem mais ;D**  
**_


	3. O Encontro Parte I

_**Classificação etária**: em grande parte, 16 anos  
_

_UA/ Romance/Drama/Angst/longShot: em três temporadas**  
**_

_**Shipper**: ItaSaku & menções a SasuSaku  
_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu.  
_

_**Ambientação:** A fanfic foi escrita bem antes da autora saber que__ Itachi era um agente duplo a serviço de Konoha._

___**Sinopse: **Quando Sakura embarca numa busca por Sasuke, acaba sendo capturada pela Akatsuki. Agora ela não pode negar que a gravidade a está colocando no caminho do irmão do amor de sua vida.  
_

_**Autora: **__Mitsuki Shiroi_  


_**Tradutora**: Kahli Hime._

_**BetaReader** da versão em língua portuguesa: Bela21 (a partir do 4 cpt)_

* * *

**Metamorfose**

**Capítulo II - parte I**

** O Encontro**

* * *

Escondeu-se cuidadosamente entre a folhagem das árvores de grande porte que cercavam a floresta perto da fronteira do País do Fogo, observando os membros da ANBU enquanto eles pararam no chão por um momento, kunais empunhadas ameaçadoramente.

Tentando ao máximo que podia regular sua respiração, retirou sua própria kunai da bolsa, segurando firme o metal frio enquanto os ANBU olhavam para cima, observando as árvores e o ambiente à sua volta. Seu coração quase pulou para fora do peito, quando um dos membros usando uma máscara de guaxinim olhou diretamente em sua direção e ela se mexeu desconfortavelmente até que ele abandonou o seu olhar desconfiado e guardou sua kunai novamente.

Pararam por somente mais um momento, partindo ligeiros em seguida.

Sakura expirou aliviada, deslocando-se de sua posição embaraçosa, logo que sentiu que os ANBU estavam em uma distância decente, em seguida, pulou da árvore e pousou em um ramo próximo ao solo.

Vinte e um dias haviam se passado desde que ela saíra de Konoha, mas as fronteiras da Vila eram vigiadas por membros da ANBU que circulavam em grupos de quatro.

Uma kunoichi morta de fome que vivia somente de frutas e alimentos provindos da floresta seria uma ameaça ridícula numa luta contra eles, mesmo tendo sido treinada por Tsunade.

Sua força sobre-humana e jutsu médico dependiam de seu chakra e por hora, este estava completamente esgotado, pois ela havia utilizado uma grande quantidade para se afastar o mais distante possível de Konoha, usando genjutsu para fazer seu caminho furtivamente na intenção de sair de situações onde os ANBUs provavelmente a pegariam enquanto ela tentava escapar.

Sua intenção era contornar pelos arredores de Konoha, deixando o País do Fogo através do rio e trilhar seu caminho até o País do Som a partir daí, esperando que Tsunade fosse enviá-los diretamente para o Vale do Fim e de lá partiriam diretamente para o Som, na esperança de encontrá-la imediatamente.

O que ela não havia incluído em seu plano aparentemente brilhante era que a vigilância ANBU em torno das margens do rio havia sido reforçada há alguns anos, depois que descobriu-se que a sede da Akatsuki ficava localizada provavelmente ali por perto. Na tentativa de certificar-se de que, no mínimo, Naruto estaria a salvo, a segurança foi redobrada no local. Por isso, foi ficando cada vez mais difícil fazer o seu caminho através da floresta relativamente pequena, e por fim cruzar o rio.

– _Estúpida. -_ Sussurrou baixinho enquanto saltava de um ramo e fazia seu caminho através da floresta, na esperança de finalmente sair do país antes que a próxima equipe ANBU reaparecesse.

* * *

Fitava o céu em contentamento, vendo que o sol começava a se pôr. Pulou de uma árvore para outra, fazendo uma pausa a cada passo. Parou e esperou atentamente a fim saber se podia detectar a presença de alguém se aproximando, tentou sentir se havia algum chakra inimigo, mas ninguém aparecera. Satisfeita, Sakura continuou rapidamente, parando somente quando vira a fronteira à sua frente e uma cabine de madeira onde havia uma luz que emanava das janelas, indicando que alguém estava lá dentro de plantão.

_- Deve haver alguns membros ANBU por aqui também. -_ Constatou, posicionando-se no chão sem fazer barulho. Sakura rastejou para alguns dos arbustos, em seguida, agachou-se assim que encontrou um lugar decente para se esconder.

Não havia dúvida, teve em mente que o melhor momento para atravessar pela fronteira seria quando o dia estivesse completamente escuro, de modo a evitar chamar atenção desnecessária.

Assim que examinara ao redor, logo percebeu que havia dois membros ANBU montando guarda nas proximidades.

À sombra do por-do-sol, Sakura encontrava espaço suficiente para esconder-se sobre o chão lamacento, evitando o olhar observador dos dois membros da ANBU.

Abaixou-se rapidamente assim que um deles fitou diretamente em sua direção. O rosto dele estava escondido por trás da tradicional máscara da elite ANBU.

Sakura prendeu a respiração, com medo que o perspicaz shinobi pudesse ter tido um vislumbre da presença da kuchoichi fugitiva. Seu medo intensificava exponencialmente à medida que ouvia um galho quebrar sob o peso do andar do homem.

_Ele estava definitivamente chegando mais perto. _

Mas Sakura era uma kunoichi treinada. Mais furtivamente quanto possível, rastejou para fora de seu esconderijo, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho, movendo-se apenas ao toque da brisa da noite, aproveitando o farfalhar das folhas como uma camuflagem, na tentativa de fugir rapidamente.

A floresta se tornava a cada minuto mais e mais escura à medida que o sol desaparecia por trás das nuvens, tornando-se agora apenas um círculo vermelho no horizonte. O céu estava colorido com tons brilhantes de pêssego, vermelho e lilás, mesclando-se gradativamente até que ficara completamente azul.

Depois que ele se pusera por completo, o céu ficou azul escuro e ironicamente essa cor a lembrara dos olhos de Sasuke. - Azul da Meia noite. - Murmurou baixinho, tomando cuidado para não falar alto demais, no caso de algum membro ANBU estivesse por perto.

Finalmente, após o que pareceu um silêncio eterno, um dos homens falou calmamente sobre como era maçante seu turno.

Um número maior de homens começou a participar da conversa, fazendo Sakura finalmente ganhar coragem para olhar ao redor do tronco onde estava encostada. Eles estavam a poucos metros dela, de costas, completamente absortos na conversa.

Sabendo que essa era sua única chance, Sakura se movia, usando os arbustos e as folhagens das árvores como cobertura enquanto corria de um lado para o outro. Curiosamente, nenhum dos membros da ANBU havia notado que ela tinha passado e que havia conseguido chegar ao outro lado da fronteira.

Sakura fez uma nota mental: _contar à Tsunade sobre como os membros ANBU estavam ficando frouxos._

* * *

A kunoich parou, congelando onde estava. Resistindo à vontade de rir de si mesma, balançou a cabeça, repreendendo-se mentalmente. Sakura não tinha certeza se ainda consegueria ver Sasuke, menos ainda voltar "inteira" para Konoha. E até mesmo o pensamento de tonar a ver sua shishou pareceu algo extremante bobo e inocente em vista aos acontecimentos recentes.

Suspirou baixinho, parando em seguida no meio do caminho, percebendo que os membros da ANBU de repente, aproximavam-se. Rapidamente, ela se abaixou debaixo de um arbusto e ficou esperando por eles passarem por ela.

Tomou isso como vantagem, em seguida Sakura correu tão rápido quanto pôde, ficando completamente exausta e além disso, uma pontada de arrependimento ocupava sua mente. Direcionou um único olhar de relance para o País de Fogo, o lugar que tinha sido sua casa. Parecia um lugar distante agora, um lugar para o qual ela não poderia mais voltar a menos que trouxesse Sasuke de volta.

Determinação queimava em seus olhos no momento em que deixou de fitar o lugar onde estava localizada sua cidade, rumando enfim em direção ao País do Rio.

* * *

- Itachi-san. - Kisame rosnou, fitando o leste enquanto acomodava Samehada em suas costas. Seus dentes afiados desvelados enquanto sorria para ninguém em particular, refletindo sobre o nível do chakra que estava se aproximando deles.

Uchiha Itachi permaneceu quieto, olhando na mesma direção com o canto dos olhos enquanto ajeitava sua capa Akatsuki.

Normalmente, Kisame nem chegaria a ficar animado pelo fato de que alguém estava se aproximando. A maioria das pessoas não sabia sobre a Akatsuki, o que permitia a ambos se deslocar de país em país sem muito estardalhaço.

Mas Itachi conhecia este nível de chakra em particular. Pertencia à kunoichi médica que estava com Uzumaki Naruto - a kyuubi - quando lutou contra ele por uma segunda vez. - Haruno Sakura... - sussurrou numa voz de veludo, grave, ainda olhando para essa mesma direção.

Rapidamente, pesou os prós e contras em procurar por ela. Agir precipitadamente seria desnecessário e, contrário ao seu habitual comportamento. Além disso, sua razão lhe dizia que era o momento certo para ir embora. – Kisame. - murmurou, quase inaudível, mas o suficiente para Kisame acenar e saltar em meio às árvores.

Itachi hesitou por um segundo, olhos vermelhos vidrados no _nada,_ enquanto observava o caminho à sua frente.

Apesar de ter sido provavelmente uma boa decisão, algo não lhe bateu bem.

Só o tempo diria o que era exatamente.

Piscou uma vez e seguiu Kisame através das árvores enquanto faziam rapidamente seu caminho até o alvo desavisado.

* * *

**Continua...**

Próximo cpt: **O Encontro - Parte II**

* * *

_Logo logo posto mais um cpt de **Feeling you** =)_**  
**

_E, Metamorfose tera seus **novos** cpts postados a partir de meados de junho (como prometido)  
_

_. . .  
_

_Bom, personas, e isso ai,  
_

_nos vemos em kakasaku daqui a pouquinho,  
_

_bijitos  
_

_Hime.  
_


	4. O Encontro Parte II

_**Classificação etária**: em grande parte, 16 anos  
_

_UA/ Romance/Drama/Angst/longShot: em três temporadas**  
**_

_**Shipper**: ItaSaku & menções a SasuSaku  
_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu.  
_

_**Ambientação:** A fanfic foi escrita bem antes da autora saber que__ Itachi era um agente duplo a serviço de Konoha._

___**Sinopse: **Quando Sakura embarca numa busca por Sasuke, acaba sendo capturada pela Akatsuki. Agora ela não pode negar que a gravidade a está colocando no caminho do irmão do amor da sua vida.  
_

_**Autora: **__Mitsuki Shiroi_  


_**Tradutora**: Kahli Hime._

_**BetaReader** da versão em língua portuguesa: Bela21 (a partir do 4 cpt)_

* * *

**Metamorfose**

**Capítulo II - parte II**

** O Encontro**

* * *

Sakura havia fugido da fronteira do País do Fogo há somente um dia, estava feliz com seu progresso embora alguns problemas tivessem ocorrido. Por exemplo, o fato de que o País de Rio aparentemente tinha uma grave deficiência no contingente de árvores frutíferas. Além disso, a maioria dos rios pelos quais ela passara estavam completamente desprovidos de peixes, deixando-a sem nada para comer, exceto uma maçã que tinha encontrado pouco antes de cruzar a fronteira.

Seu estômago roncou e a kunoichi sentia-se enfraquecer. O uso constante de chakra que utilizara para se mover mais rápido foi útil, mas também cansativo. E a falta de uma boa noite de sono era de enlouquecer.

Olheiras haviam se formado sob seus olhos e as pálpebras cansadas fechavam-se de vez em quando, somente para se abrir de repente sempre que ouvia um barulho ao seu redor.

O sono estava ultrapassando todos os seus limites, e manchas escuras começavam a dançar em suas vistas. Sakura parou no chão sobre o musgo, tentando dar um passo em direção a uma árvore. Sentou-se, encostado-se ao tronco de madeira dura, ignorando os solavancos sentidos pelo trepidar dos músculos das costas. De vez em quando, abria os olhos novamente, na esperança de que o cansaço já tivesse passado.

Mas, tornava-se cada vez mais difícil abrir os olhos, até que, finalmente, ela cedeu e deixou que a cabeça repousasse. Pela primeira vez desde que deixou Konoha conseguiu sonhar.

Um pequeno sorriso adornou seu rosto enquanto seu sonho a levava de volta para Konoha, para o campo de flores de cosmos que costumava freqüentar com Ino.

O primeiro sinal de problemas veio assim que seu sonho terminou abruptamente. Sakura pôde sentir claramente dois níveis de chakra extremamente próximos e seus olhos se arregalaram em estado de choque. Apressadamente, Haruno tirou uma kunai da bolsa, agachando-se em uma posição de combate assim que a primeira pessoa pousou em sua frente.

Sua visão ainda turva, mas as longas capas pretas com pontos vermelhos imediatamente lhe disseram que ela estava em apuros. Assim que olhou para o rosto do homem, notou que sua pele era cinza-azul matizado, seus dentes afiados e saía um odor podre que provinha do interior de sua boca a cada vez que expirava uma baforada de ar. A imagem chocou-se com sua visão e Sakura resistiu ao impulso de começar a lutar imediatamente, pois sabia que seu adversário não devia ser subestimado.

- Hoshigaki Kisame. - Disse, agarrando sua kunai com um pouco mais de força. - Eu reconheço seu rosto dos arquivos que temos sobre você.

- Eu me sinto muito honrado. - sorriu Kisame em resposta enquanto levava sua mão até suas costas. Ele pegou Samehada e puxou-a do suporte que estava amarrado às suas vestimentas. Algumas das faixas que estavam no entorno da katana começaram a cair, permitindo que Sakura visse suas bordas afiadas. – As apresentações virão mais tarde.

Sakura cerrou os dentes, preparando-se para o combate.

Mas como que na velocidade da luz, Itachi interrompeu, aparecendo na frente dela. Atônita, Haruno olhou para o seu novo adversário, mas o perigoso Sharingan já tinha mudado para a forma de cata-ventos, a "varrendo" para bem longe.

Sakura mal teve tempo de gritar, pois o medo já a havia tomado completamente.

* * *

- Tsukiyomi, não é? - Kisame resmungou, fitando a kunoichi que agora gritava em desespero, olhos arregalados em horror. Para em seguida cair no chão e de repente uma calma estranha a tomar por completo.

Itachi piscou duas vezes, permitindo que os seus olhos voltassem à sua cor original. Fitou a kunoichi. As madeixas rosa e suas roupas peculiares não deixavam nenhuma dúvida.

Dedos longos e pálidos afastaram alguns dos fios, revelando a hitaia-te em sua testa com o símbolo de Konoha profundamente cravado.

Tomou o queixo feminino em uma de suas mãos e inclinou sua face para cima para que pudesse dar uma boa olhada em seu rosto.

As bochechas estavam sujas e sua pele parecia estranhamente acinzentada. Olheiras se faziam proeminentes sob seus olhos, por baixo de seus longos cílios havia sombras desenhadas em seu rosto pálido. E como conseqüência de seu desmaio: um leve brilho e uma fina camada de suor no rosto.

- Não foi o Tsukiyomi. - Itachi disse simplesmente, ainda mantendo a face da kunoichi sob seu enlace. - Apenas uma mera ilusão.

- Ela sucumbiu depressa. - observou Kisame, aproximando-se enquanto deslizava a Katana em suas costas. Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, ainda sorrindo amplamente enquanto observava Sakura por um momento. - Iremos usá-la como isca para a Kyuubi, Itachi-san?

Itachi permaneceu silencioso por um segundo, pensando sobre um milhão de problemas que poderiam surgir daquela decisão. Então, finalmente, soltou o rosto dela e se afastou-se de seu corpo inconsciente. - Traga-a. - instruiu com calma antes de desaparecer no ar.

Kisame grunhiu em resposta, não muito feliz com a perspectiva de ter que levar a menina de volta para a pousada onde eles estavam indo descançar. Mas as ordens de Itachi eram lei para Kisame, ele sabia muito bem que se retornasse sem a kunoichi, as consequências seriam terríveis.

Depois de um longo suspiro, colocou a menina sobre os ombros e seguiu Itachi, praguejando baixinho enquanto um relâmpago riscava o céu.

A chuva começou a cair incessantemente, fazendo com que Kisame não parasse de proferir xingamentos vulgares em direção ao céu.

O corpo de Sakura escorregou de seu ombro enquanto ele estendia a mão para pegar a kunai que ela tinha deixado cair. Tombando no chão implacável, seu joelho machucou-se ao colidir com um pedaço de madeira solto no chão.

Ele olhou para a kunoichi de cabelo rosa e sorriu largamente. Fazia tempo desde que eles haviam usado uma isca para atrair um Jinchuuriki, e desta vez, ele tinha certeza seria tão divertido como da última vez.

* * *

A primeira coisa que sentiu foi a dor aguda que irradiava através de seu joelho. Sakura gemeu pesarosa, lutando para abrir os olhos.

O quarto estava mal iluminado, o que não permitia a ela ver detalhes do ambiente no qual estava atualmente. Esfregou a cabeça rapidamente, tentando recuperar suas lembranças, gemendo dolorosa assim que lembrara que tinha encontrado pelo caminho dois membros da Akatsuki.

O dia não poderia ficar pior.

Ela estendeu o braço, sentindo imediatamente uma parede naquele local. Usando-a como apoio, Sakura tentou levantar-se, rangendo os dentes com a dor que sentia. Mas seu joelho estava muito machucado para se manter de pé causando-lhe um novo tombo ao chão de madeira maciça.

Sufocando um gemido de dor, arrastou-se até a parede e encostou-se nela, apoiando o joelho contra seu estômago.

Moldou em suas mãos a maior quantidade de chakra quanto pôde, formando rapidamente alguns selos. Sua mão se moveu para o joelho, e ela suspirou sentindo o alívio imediato assim que dor começava a enfraquecer sob o seu toque quente.

Foi então que ouviu duas pessoas se aproximando do quarto. Seus passos eram calmos, como se não estivessem com pressa e tudo Sakura podia fazer no momento era uma careta.

Ser refém da Akatsuki não era nada bom e isso a afastaria cada vez mais de seu destino.

Sua careta lentamente se transformou em uma carranca feia e no momento em que a porta se abriu, o brilho de fúria era notório em seus olhos verdes.

- Olá, Kunoichi. – A voz rouca de Kisame soou vindo da abertura da porta. Sakura levantou a mão para bloquear as luzes ofuscantes e mal pôde ver a enorme silhueta de Kisame naquele limiar. - Ela está acordada, Itachi-san. O que devemos fazer agora? – disse o cara de peixe, não para ela, mas a figura que de repente apareceu ao seu lado.

Sakura notou que Itachi era significativamente mais baixo que seu parceiro. Talvez ele fosse apenas um ou dois palmos mais alto que ela.

Imediatamente, Haruno começou a refletir sobre suas possíveis opções de fuga. Embora Itachi fosse o mais baixo, ela sabia que ele era significativamente mais forte do que Kisame. E que seus olhos podiam deixá-la inconsciente por diversos dias.

Cerrou os dentes e indagou. - O que você quer comigo?

- Você consegue se levantar? - A voz suave do Uchiha perambulava pelo quarto enquanto ignorava completamente a pergunta anterior.

Sakura ficou um pouco decepcionada por não ter sido capaz de provocar uma reação fora do comportamento normal Uchiha. Seu joelho ainda estava doendo, mas era uma dor aguda, em vez da dor ardente que sentira antes. Seus joelhos se dobraram sob si, depois que ela tentara dar um passo em sua direção, sinalizando que estava incrivelmente cansada.

Outra tentativa a enviou violentamente de volta ao chão e Sakura mordeu o lábio até sangrar, tentando evitar um urro de dor em frente dos membros da akatsuki que jaziam em sua frente. Seus joelhos latejavam terrivelmente, mas Haruno sabia que tinha que se levantar. Ela certamente não queria testar a paciência de Itachi.

Massageou seus joelhos roxos e doloridos, até que Itachi apareceu de repente em sua frente, pegando-a de surpresa. O Uchiha a fitava, um olhar desprovido de qualquer emoção, e em seguida curvou-se, tomando em sua mão o pulso da kunoichi.

Ele a ajudou, permitindo-a segurar-se em sua mão máscula como forma de apoio, enquanto calmamente fazia seu caminho para fora do quarto.

Sakura espumou de raiva, tentando fazer seu melhor para não gritar de dor, enquanto Itachi andava logo à sua frente, num ritmo acelerado. Ele nem sequer se preocupou em verificar se ela estava bem.

Finalmente, seu joelho sucumbiu à dor, tornando-se completamente entorpecido. Ela se afastou da mão forte de Itachi e se permitiu sentar-se no chão. Tentando ativar o chakra mais uma vez para se curar.

Um suspiro quase inaudível foi ouvido, e de repente, Haruno estava sendo erguida por cima dos ombros de Itachi, e sua face encarava as costas dele enquanto o Uchiha caminhava até uma porta.

Nunca ocorreu a ela _gritar_ com _ele_ por razões óbvias, é claro.

Primeiro de tudo, ela estava com medo. Ele era um assassino que se destacava entre os maiores assassinos.

Itachi era uma lenda.

Em segundo lugar, o calor que irradiava de suas costas e ombro para o corpo dela era muito agradável, afinal ela estava fria como gelo...

Até que ele finalmente a posicionou no chão, onde ela permitiu-se sentar enquanto ele abria a porta.

Ele abriu a porta e apontou numa ordem silenciosa para que ela entrasse no local. Sabendo que este não era o momento para reclamar ou desobedecer a seus pedidos, levantou-se lentamente e entrou.

Semelhante ao quarto anterior, este também estava completamente escuro e Sakura esperou pacientemente por seus olhos se adaptarem ao ambiente sombrio.

- Por que você me trouxe aqui? – Questionou a kunoichi, a mente ainda turva.

- Eu não imaginei de que você preferiria dormir no corredor. - Itachi respondeu em seu tom de voz habitual, barítono calmo. – Durma. - Ordenou, antes de caminhar para fora do quarto. Kisame, fique de guarda. - Acrescentou, quase como num pensamento que escapou em voz alta, antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

.

.

**Continua...**

Próximo cpt: **O chamado da lua vermelha.**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

_Oi oi, pessoinhas ;D  
_

_Hime veio mais que depressa pra deixar algumas att  
_

_Itasaku & Sasusaku  
_

_(mas não vou poder me demorar, indo estudar D;)_**  
**

_.  
_

_Nos vemos na semana que vem com mais att  
_

_bjinhos  
_

_Hime ;)  
_


	5. O chamado da Lua Vermelha I

_**Classificação etária**: em grande parte, 16 anos (mas irei mudar para M-rated daqui algumas semanas por causa de certas cenas de violência/angst que estão por vir...)  
_

_UA/ Romance/Drama/Angst/longShot: em três temporadas**  
**_

_**Shipper**: ItaSaku & menções a SasuSaku  
_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu.  
_

_**Ambientação:** A fanfic foi escrita bem antes da autora saber que__ Itachi era um agente duplo a serviço de Konoha._

___**Sinopse: **Quando Sakura embarca numa busca por Sasuke, acaba sendo capturada pela Akatsuki. Agora ela não pode negar que a gravidade a está colocando no caminho do irmão do amor da sua vida.  
_

_**Autora: **__Mitsuki Shiroi_  


_**Tradutora**: Kahli Hime._

_**BetaReader** da versão em língua portuguesa: Bela21 (a partir do 4 cpt)_

* * *

**Metamorfose**

**Capítulo III - parte I**

**O chamado da Lua Vermelha**

* * *

A tempestade que caiu naquela tarde tinha garantido uma noite repleta de estrelas. Os raios brilhantes da lua refletiam sobre a superfície molhada do pavimento do Distrito Uchiha.

Atrás dela, a agitação da cidade foi ficando cada vez mais abafada assim que se aproximava mais e mais da área completamente _morta_. Tudo o que podia ouvir era o som fraco de grilos que agora habitavam o complexo abandonado e os ocasionais sons de pássaros voando.

Apesar de tudo parecer calmo, por algum motivo, ela não estava convencida. Era como se estivesse faltando alguma coisa da maior importância, mas não conseguia identificar o que era, até que entrou no Distrito Uchiha e percebeu que a casa localizada ao extremo norte estava desprovida de luz.

Normalmente, Sasuke estaria naquele quarto de onde se tinha uma melhor visão do Distrito, dedicando-se à leitura de alguns de seus manuscritos. Ela não sabia quantas vezes tinha visto ele fazer isso, mas era sempre uma visão reconfortante ver que ele ainda estava lá, especialmente depois que Itachi tinha aparecido tão de repente, há algumas semanas.

Mas desta vez, ele não estava lá. O quarto estava escuro e não havia nenhum sinal de vida em qualquer lugar ao seu redor.

_Atrás de si, um galho quebrou._

Ela se virou e viu Sasuke. Ele estava caminhando para longe, com as mãos enterradas nos bolsos de sua bermuda branca. Então ela percebeu sua mochila cheia e o fato de que ele não estava usando sua hitaiate na testa.

Sakura o gritou, mas ele não se virou.

Em vez disso, continuou andando até que ela não podia mais vê-lo.

* * *

- Não! - Ela gritou, seus olhos de esmeralda arregalados. Sua mão estendeu em direção ao teto encardido, o _sonho_ ainda bastante vívido em sua mente.

Desorientada, Sakura olhou ao redor do quarto.

O ambiente estava frio, ela se desvencilhou dos lençóis brancos, sentado-se enquanto inspecionava o resto do pequeno quarto onde estava, notando que estava completamente sozinha.

Teve certeza assim que as memórias do dia anterior inundaram sua mente. Itachi e Kisame estavam perto, Sakura sabia muito bem disso. _Escapar_ não era provável, mas ela morreria tentando. De forma alguma seria mantida refém da Akatsuki.

Rapidamente, levantou-se da cama, notando que suas sandálias estavam perto da janela. Sakura não teve sequer tempo para colocá-las, sabendo que qualquer um deles poderia estar de volta a qualquer minuto e sua fuga seria impossível a partir de então.

Tocou no trinco da janela, tentando levantá-lo sem fazer muito barulho. Mas a janela era velha e rangia com qualquer centímetro de movimento. Amaldiçoou várias vezes baixinho, tentando deslizar aquele trinco rapidamente, sem ter que pôr a parede inteira abaixo com sua força.

- Boa tentativa kunoichi. - uma voz profunda e rouca soou atrás de si.

Rangendo os dentes, ela se virou para ver o rosto de Kisame, um sorriso zombeteiro adornando os lábios azuis. - Muito imprevisível também. - disse ele, sarcasmo saturando sua a voz.

Ele estava encostado na parede ao lado da porta, sua katana imensa prostrada em seus quadris, segura por uma de suas mãos. Evidentemente, Kisame iria atacá-la se ela fizesse algum movimento inesperado.

Automaticamente, Sakura pegou a kunai do bolso, pronta para atacá-lo tão logo viu que ele se movimentou em direção a ela. Mas sua bolsa havia sido removida, assim como seus _Senbon_ que costumava trazer presos em volta da saia.

- Você vai lutar contra mim, kunoichi? - Kisame disse, deixando uma risada breve escapar. - Que divertido.

– É, eu _vou_. - Sakura respondeu num tom de voz sombrio, caindo em sua posição de combate. Embora estivesse exausta, seu chakra quase que completamente esgotado por correr constantemente através de vários países desde sua fuga de Konoha, a última coisa que Sakura deixaria acontecer era ficar como refém da Akatsuki.

Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, a porta se abriu novamente e desta vez, Itachi apareceu. Ele rapidamente avaliou a situação, seus olhos examinando desde de Kisame até Sakura. Manteve seus olhos penetrantes sobre ela por um bom tempo, observando-a como se ela fosse um rato em uma gaiola, esperando sua vez para ser examinado.

– Jantar. - O Uchiha disse, gesticulando em direção ao corredor. - Siga-me. – ordenou à Sakura, sua voz suave e ameaçadora.

- O que você quer comigo? - Perguntou a Kunoichi logo que vira Itachi virar-se para sair da sala novamente.

Ele olhou por cima do ombro. - Discutiremos isso durante a refeição. Agora venha.

Ela parou.

– Kisame. - disse Itachi. Kisame sorriu enquanto pegava sua katana. Em uma fração de segundo, ele tinha desaparecido do local onde estava, reaparecendo atrás de Sakura.

– Relaxe, kunoichi. - disse Kisame assim que Sakura virou-se, acumulando em seu punho o ultimo resquício de chakra que lhe restara. - Não vamos matar você...

Ela abaixou um pouco o braço, ainda incrédula.

– **Ainda.** - acrescentou com outro sorriso, expondo seus dentes afiados para ela. Ele exalara algumas baforadas de sua respiração vil, Sakura sentiu náuseas imediatamente assim que seu bafo chocara-se com seu rosto. Ela lutou contra a vontade de vomitar, deu alguns passos para trás até que parou no meio da sala, Itachi de um lado, Kisame, do outro.

- O que você quer comigo? - Perguntou de novo, voltando-se para Itachi.

Itachi não disse nada, simplesmente virou-se para encará-la intensamente, olhos de um puro vermelho. - Eu não gosto de me repetir, kunoichi.

Com isso, ele pisou fora do quarto e pôs-se a caminhar.

Sakura olhou para a porta aberta e, em seguida, por cima do ombro para ver Kisame de pé no meio da quarto, o sorriso insano ainda aparente em seu rosto desfigurado. Claramente, ela não tinha opção, a não ser seguir Itachi e ver o que eles queriam dela.

Seus olhos se estreitaram assim que tornou a fitar a janela, pegando suas sandálias que havia deixado cair no calor do momento. Kisame olhava para ela com desinteresse enquanto calçava-as rapidamente. - Você vai aqui o tempo todo? - perguntou irritada com sua presença.

Kisame respondeu com uma risada, seguindo a kunoichi enquanto ela seguia Itachi para fora do quarto em direção à uma sala maior. Ela nem sequer teve muito tempo para inspecionar o local à sua volta, pois Kisame empurrava-a para toda vez que seu passo diminuia.

* * *

Uma enorme mesa de madeira no centro, Itachi sentado à cabeceira. - Sirva-se. - Havia algumas sacolas com o nome de um restaurante escrito. Ela quase bufou, percebendo que obviamente Itachi e Kisame não cozinhavam para si próprios. Tal pensamento parecia quase que uma idiotice e ela quase caiu numa gargalhada histérica enquanto imaginava Kisame pilotando um fogão e na sua cintura um avental rosa cheio de babadinhos.

Itachi, evidentemente, notou o sorriso mal disfarçado nos lábios da Kunoichi, o que o fez erguer as sobrancelhas ligeiramente, obviamente, sob a impressão de que ela havia completamente perdido a noção do perigo.

- Eu estou surpreso que você encare toda essa situação como, _ridícula, _kunoichi - Disse, apontando para uma cadeira ao seu lado esquerdo, enquanto Kisame sentou-se no lado oposto.

Sakura sentou-se no lugar designado, fitando Kisame devorar com os olhos a comida à sua frente, a fome exibida claramente em seus olhos redondos. - Eu só estava pensando, imagina só, Kisame num avental! Ele parece ser o seu _cãozinho_, eu presumo, por isso supus que ele cozinharia para você também.

Kisame levantou os olhos, o sorriso esvaeceu de sua face. Ele não pareceu apreciar a piada.

_Inner Sakura 1, Kisame 0. _

Ele jogou o pacote menor na direção dela e ela o pegou no ar, lentamente retirou a tampa do copo plástico, percebendo que o conteúdo era macarrão. Fitou a comida com cautela e, em seguida, olhou para Kisame. Tampou novamente o frasco, ignorando o os sons que seu estômago estava fazendo.

- Você é tão rude, kunoichi. - Kisame disse, sorrindo amplamente enquanto abria seu próprio jantar.

Em vez disso, ela olhou para Itachi enquanto ele abria calmamente seu pacote com seu jantar, pegando um dos seus bolinhos. Ele virou-se com seu olhar forte e intenso vermelho-sangue a lhe fitar enquanto tirava uma mordida em seu bolinho, inequivocamente esperando por ela para dar o primeiro passo.

- Deidara não está aqui? - Perguntou Kisame, alheio à tensão _óbvia_ enquanto Sakura lutava para formular uma boa frase.

– Não. - Respondeu o Uchiha, seus olhos ainda centrados em Sakura.

- Deidara? – Ela inqueriu, tentando parecer desinteressada. Se seria uma refém da Akatsuki, por enquanto, então gostaria de conhecer cada um deles, pois assim poderia reunir o máximo de informações sobre a organização.

Com uma ligeira pontada no peito, Sakura percebeu que poderia usar as informações com uma boa barganha para tentar voltar _às boas graças_ de Tsunade.

– Droga. - Resmungou Kisame, vasculhando os sacos restantes. - Esqueceram da metade do meu pedido, novamente.

Amaldiçoando em resmungos baixinhos, Kisame se levantou e saiu da sala, abandonando completamente seu alimento e suas duas companhias .

Sakura franziu o cenho. Ela nunca tinha interagido com quaisquer criminosos Ranking-S, mas Kisame parecia ser um comediante e não um verdadeiro membro da Akatsuki.

- Kunoichi. - Itachi a acordou de seu devaneio, exigindo atenção ao som de sua voz profunda. Ela virou-se para encontrar o olhar dele sobre si, mantendo-se firme, enquando lutava contra o medo que borbulhava dentro de si. Era natural ter medo desse homem, ele tinha matado um clã inteiro sozinho... Mas é claro que não seria sábio demonstrar exatamente como ela estava se sentindo perto dele.

Regra shinobi número 25: _nunca demonstrar emoções._

- Sakura. - disse ela, mantendo sua voz neutra. - Haruno Sakura.

Ele inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente. - Peço desculpas por ter sido rude, Haruno-san.

Ela assentiu, satisfeita. Pelo menos, ele parecia ter um pouco de educação.

- Corrija-me se estiver errado. - Itachi continuou, com aquela voz de barítono profunda. - Você é uma kunoichi médica que foi treinada pela Quinta Sannin.

– Correto. –Repondeu Haruno, após uma pequena pausa, sabendo que uma mentira não levaria a lugar nenhum.

Itachi assentiu, dando outra mordida em seu bolinho. -E você deixou Konoha.

Ela permaneceu quieta. Não era exatamente uma pergunta, era mais para uma _afirmação_. Naturalmente, estava claro para ele que ela havia deixado Konoha. Ela estava sozinha, sem uma equipe, sem qualquer outro ninja de Konoha consigo. Sakura estava com fome e cansada quando ele a tinha encontrado. _Era óbvio que havia desertado._

O silêncio dela, aparentemente, foi resposta suficiente para ele.

* * *

Kisame tomou aquele momento para entrar na sala novamente, com um pequeno saco na mão. Resmungou algo baixinho, sentou-se e pegou o resto de sua comida. Sem dizer outra palavra, ele começou a engolir enormes quantidades de comida, aparentemente, ainda chateado com o fato de que teve que correr atrás de quem tinha trazido o pedido. Pois haviam esquecido o que ele pedira, _de novo._

– Aquele pirralho fugiu com o resto da minha comida. - resmungou Kisame para Itachi, alguns pedaços de peixe podiam ser vistos entre seus dentes afiados.

Itachi ficou em silêncio por um momento. - Kisame, a questão é : eu lhe perguntei alguma coisa?

Kisame ingeriu depressa. – Tá vendo, foi mexido!

Comeram em silêncio, enquanto Sakura permaneceu sentada, ainda se recusando a comer sua comida. Itachi olhava para ela, por vezes, aparentemente remoendo algo enquanto seus olhos vermelhos com cuidado. Kisame a fitava da mesma forma, sendo que, um sorriso horrível estampava o entorno de seus lábios finos enquanto ele mastigava seu peixe.

Era tão desconfortável para ela estar ali, na presença de dois criminosos extremamente fortes. Eles eram fortes o suficiente para derrotar os mais hábeis Jounin da sua Vila e agora ela estava sentada em frente a eles, vendo-os comer. Parte dela queria correr tão rápido quanto pudesse, mas seu subconsciente dizia-lhe para ficar quieta, sabendo que eles iriam terminar de comer logo e ela finalmente saberia o porquê de estar ali.

Itachi terminou primeiro. Ele voltou seu poderoso olhar para ela, procurando em seus orbes verdes as respostas pelas quais estava intrigado em saber. - Sakura-san. - Começou baixinho.

Seus olhos estavam tornando-a ansiosa e Sakura quase podia sentir que seu coração pararia completamente, enquanto Itachi deliberava sobre o que iria dizer.

Itachi era um homem que parecia pensar em tudo antes de dizer qualquer coisa, mesmo a menor das sentenças que fosse. Era desanimador saber que ela era, aparentemente, refém de um homem cuja inteligência podia superar a sua. Sem mencionar sua força física. Era como se ele fosse algum tipo de robô que pudesse prever todos os seus movimentos, especialmente com o seu Sharingan.

- Por que você está aqui? - Perguntou ele, finalmente, sua voz nula de emoção.

Ela prendeu a respiração por um instante, pensando rapidamente sobre suas opções. Se mentisse para Itachi, ele a mataria. Não havia dúvida que Itachi não gostava de ser enganado e a ameaça era clara em seus olhos vermelhos. Ele definitivamente sabia que uma mentira poderia fazer parte do seu plano.

Hesitante, Sakura respondeu, tentando ao máximo que podia manter a voz sob controle. - Sasuke.

Kisame olhou para cima, mastigando lentamente sua comida, agora interessado no que Sakura tinha a dizer. Itachi não disse absolutamente nada, apenas piscou uma vez, lentamente, enquanto absorvia as novas informações.

- Estou aqui por causa do Sasuke. - disse calmamente.

* * *

**Continua...**

Próx. Cpt: **O chamado da lua vermelha - Parte II**

* * *

_Ok, flores, ainda em junho teremos a postagem dos capítulos** novos** ;D_**  
**

_.  
_

_Eu agradeço as senhoritas por estarem presentes, nossa, significa muito pra mim =)  
_

_E me desculpo por não estar podendo participar mais ativamente do ffnet nessas últimas semanas *vcs já sabem né, a vida tá cada vez mais corrida...*  
_

_Mas vou tentar ler algumas fics hoje e responder alguns contatos (o máximo que der ;)._

_.  
_

_Bom, agora deixo um bjito e nos vemos por aí ;D  
_

_Hime.  
_

* * *

**_ps:_**

_ ih, pessoas, vcs viram? Logo logo vamos poder usar nossas capas de fanfics aqui no ffnet. Cara, que maneiro!  
_


	6. O chamado da Lua Vermelha  II

_**Classificação etária**: em grande parte, 16 anos  
_

_UA/ Romance/Drama/Angst/longShot: em três temporadas**  
**_

_**Shipper**: ItaSaku & menções a SasuSaku  
_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu.  
_

_**Ambientação:** A fanfic foi escrita bem antes da autora saber que__ Itachi era um agente duplo a serviço de Konoha._

___**Sinopse: **Quando Sakura embarca numa busca por Sasuke, acaba sendo capturada pela Akatsuki. Agora ela não pode negar que a gravidade a está colocando no caminho do irmão do amor da sua vida.  
_

_**Autora: **__Mitsuki Shiroi_  


_**Tradutora**: Kahli Hime._

_**BetaReader** da versão em língua portuguesa: Bela21 (a partir do 4 cpt)_

* * *

**Metamorfose**

**Capítulo III - parte II**

**O chamado da Lua Vermelha  
**

* * *

Era um dia triste.

Apesar de se estar em pleno verão, o céu normalmente azul agora estava cinza, quase nenhuma luz solar penetrava através da grossa camada de nuvens cinzentas. O céu inteiro parecia sombrio, deprimente e certamente se encaixava perfeitamente ao humor atual de Hatake Kakashi.

Ele fitava o ambiente enquanto reajustava a máscara ao redor da boca e nariz, ignorando a leve coceira que o contato do tecido com sua pele provocava. Kakashi olhou para seu colete cinza da ANBU, brincando com a textura áspera entre os dedos calejados. Se ele olhasse mais de perto, algumas manchas vermelhas ainda permaneciam no colete, um eterno tributo à sua obra como um membro da ANBU.

Quando Kakashi tinha tirado o colete na ultima vez, pensara que aquela seria a _ultima_. A ANBU, embora a maioria de seus bons amigos servissem por lá, era horrível. Dias de vigia nas fronteiras, lutas constantes contra shinobis incrivelmente fortes apareciam a mais ou menos a cada 10 minutos em cada turno de patrulha.

E no entanto lá estava ele, colocando o colete por cima da cabeça, mais uma vez.

Mas ele não era o único. Devido aos acontecimentos recentes em Konoha, ou seja, _a fuga de Sakura _e a _situação atual de Sasuke_, Tsunade tinha sido forçada a agir. Então, ela enviou os melhores dos melhores, sabendo que, se o pior acontecesse, e eles tivessem que lutar contra Orochimaru, ao menos aqueles shinobis estariam incrivelmente bem preparados.

Portanto, Kakashi havia sido enviado juntamente com Lee e Gai, especialistas em taijutsu de Konoha. Além disso, Nara Shikamaru tinha sido posto em equipe, a fim de proporcionar um reforço à parte estratégica da equipe. Inuzuka Kiba e Akamaru para o rastreamento, Hyuuga Neji para a aferição e Shiranui Genma foram os shinobis que a Hokage escolhera para compor a equipe.

Naturalmente, Naruto insistiu em acompanhá-los, mas Tsunade tinha planejado deixá-lo fora desta batalha. A Quinta sabia exatamente que Sasuke e Sakura eram o ponto-fraco de Naruto e que ele poderia tornar toda a operação ainda mais complicada do que já era. Mas não haveria jeito de Naruto ficar fora desta. _Kakashi sabia, Tsunade sabia. _

Para Naruto, este não era um ato de coragem, como fora o caso de Sakura. Aos olhos de Uzumaki, esta era uma decisão lógica. Não havia outras opções e Naruto não os deixaria simplesmente partir... bem, Kakashi estava certo de que isso nunca iria acontecer.

Ele amarrou seu lenço vermelho no pescoço e colocou a máscara sobre o rosto. Momentaneamente, caminhou em direção à foto do Yondaime e sua equipe, permitindo que as pontas dos dedos tocassem o vidro do porta-retrato; contornou a figura de Obito, seguindo para Rin e finalmente para o Yondaime - Namikaze Minato.

Com uma estranha sensação de _déjà vu_, Kakashi movimentou a máscara até que esta estava cobrindo o rosto completamente e rapidamente fez o seu caminho para fora, através da janela, em direção à Torre da Hokage.

* * *

- Ele sempre reclama sobre eu estar atrasado e como ele odeia fazer os outros esperar, mas só olha a hora ... hum. - Murmurava Deidara, era apenas uma sombra escura na parte superior de uma das muitas montanhas que cercavam a Vila Oculta da Pedra. Resmungava enquanto olhava para baixo e fitava sua antiga aldeia, com um olho azul-celeste.

Cerrou os punhos e reabriu em seguida, inspecionando as bocas famintas no interior de suas mãos, seus lábios sedentos por um pouco mais de argila. O loiro sorriu para elas enquanto enfiava as mãos nos bolsos, permitindo-lhes comer mais argila assim que infundia chakra ao longo delas.

- Deidara ... - disse uma voz sinistra por trás dele. - Deidara nem mesmo tensionou os músculos. A forma distinta de se movimentar de Sasori era quase que inconfundível. Muito provavelmente por causa do passo lento e o arrastar de sua capa no chão, enquanto fazia o seu caminho até seu parceiro.

- Sim, danna? - Disse, virando-se para ver Sasori se aproximar.

- Kisame entrou em contato. Eles precisam de você no Rio.

Deidara arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Por que eu?

- O Líder quer que seja assim. Agora, vá. Eu lidarei com _isso_. - Sasori respondeu asperamente.

- Eu estou sempre perdendo toda a diversão... hum. - Respondeu Deidara, balançando a cabeça enquanto enterrava as mãos no bolso. – Veja se não vai pirar.

Sasori simplesmente sorriu, antes de acelerar. Apressou-se passando por Deidara e pulou da crista, aterrissando a uns vinte metros abaixo de Deidara. Sem sequer um último olhar, Sasori se afastou em seu ritmo normalmente calmo.

- Bem ... então eu vou indo... hum.

.

**Continua...**

Próx. Cpt: **Mergulhando em águas profundas. **

**.  
**

* * *

**N/T: Os próximos cpts serão os novos ;D  
**

**Estarão online em breve, ok ;D  
**


	7. Mergulhando em águas profundas

_**Classificação etária**: em grande parte, 16 anos  
_

_UA/ Romance/Drama/Angst/longShot: em três temporadas**  
**_

_**Shipper**: ItaSaku & menções a SasuSaku  
_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu.  
_

_**Ambientação:** A fanfic foi escrita bem antes da autora saber que__ Itachi era um agente duplo a serviço de Konoha._

___**Sinopse: **Quando Sakura embarca numa busca por Sasuke, acaba sendo capturada pela Akatsuki. Agora ela não pode negar que a gravidade a está colocando no caminho do irmão do amor da sua vida.  
_

_**Autora: **__Mitsuki Shiroi_  


_**Tradutora**: Kahli Hime._

_**BetaReader** da versão em língua portuguesa: Bela21  
_

* * *

**Metamorfose**

**Capítulo IV**

** Mergulhando em águas profundas**

* * *

Um silêncio absoluto a encontrou tão logo pronunciou o nome de Sasuke. O olhar divertido de Kisame era óbvio, seu sorriso vicioso revelava restos de alimentos entre aqueles dentes afiados como navalha, e seu hálito horrível soprou no rosto da moça. Itachi, por outro lado, não mostrava qualquer emoção _visível _- como sempre.

Sakura focalizou seu manto Akatsuki, tentando evitar aqueles olhos vermelhos intensos pousados nos seus.

A tensão no ar chegava a ser palpável e, saber que ela poderia ser transformada em alimento para os cães em poucos minutos, só serviu para alimentar seu medo. Suas mãos tremiam e o coração batia de forma irregular. Por alguma razão, sentiu como se Itachi pudesse ver tudo isso acontecendo dentro de seu corpo.

"_Calma" _Inner Sakura pensou. "_Isso não está ajudando."_

Deixando a _Inner_ no background, a kunoichi se concentrou em parar aquele tremor. Itachi e Kisame eram dois membros da Akatsuki. Depois de tudo o que já tinha aprendido sobre essa organização miserável, ela devia, definitivamente, pensar duas vezes antes de mostrar como seu medo realmente a tomava, especialmente, para Itachi. Enquanto Kisame representava a força bruta da dupla, em relação à inteligência, Itachi, absolutamente, acompanhava a dela, ou até mesmo a ultrapassava. Não havia dúvida alguma que Sakura sabia exatamente que Itachi era o melhor shinobi ali.

Um breve olhar para seu Sharingan lembrou-a exatamente porque Kisame ainda se mostrava obediente.

- Sua orientação parece estar desatenta, Sakura-san. - A resposta de Itachi soou fria, cortando o ar num tom gélido. Kisame riu baixinho enquanto ela olhava, lentamente, para cima, para encontrar o olhar de Itachi. - Sasuke não está aqui.

Um pouco irritada com sua observação óbvia, Sakura respondeu: - Eu estava tentando sair do país do fogo furtivamente, no caso de esquadrões da ANBU terem sido enviados a esse ponto.

- E o que? Os membros da ANBU não cruzam fronteiras? - Kisame disse, rindo mais alto agora.

Os insultos de Kisame soavam verdadeiros. Ela tinha sido tão apressada em sua decisão de sair, que nem mesmo pensou em uma rota mais efetiva para tal. Seu melhor plano era ir até o rio e dali rumar para o norte e finalmente para o leste.

Mas, como Kisame continuou rindo, Sakura, um tanto aliviada, percebeu uma coisa: eles não iriam matá-la por tentar ir até o Som. Esse tinha sido seu maior medo até agora, que Itachi ou Kisame pudessem atacá-la por tentar encontrar o local onde Orochimaru estava. Ele era, afinal, um inimigo da Akatsuki também.

Nenhum dos dois parecia surpreso. Talvez, ela fosse ainda mais transparente do que havia pensado originalmente.

Ao observar o rosto bonito de Itachi, ele demonstrava estar remoendo algo, seus olhos pareciam pairar em outro lugar a um milhão de milhas de distância da pequena mesa de madeira onde conversavam agora. E depois de um momento, Itachi piscou e voltou para _esta_ realidade. Seus olhos vaguearam sobre o rosto da kunoichi por um momento, antes de voltar para o corredor.

Um segundo depois, uma batida suave foi ouvida.

Kisame levantou-se, dando um bocejo preguiçoso, expondo todos seus dentes afiados e sua língua azulada. Ele pegou Sakura o fitando e sorriu-lhe, obviamente apreciando o desgosto aparente no rosto da moça.

Saiu da mesa dramaticamente, sua capa esvoaçante atrás de si, as nuvens vermelhas também pareciam mover-se com cada passo que dava. Quando Kisame retornou, aproximou-se, de repente, desprovido daquelas brânquias azuladas bem como aqueles olhos redondos. Ele parecia como qualquer uma das pessoas que passavam pelas ruas.

Chocada, a boca da kunoichi escancarou-se, até que ele lançou mão da transformação e voltou para a forma que a moça passara a odiar durante os últimos dois dias. - Um Henge Simples. - Kisame sorriu, lançando um dos pacotes para ela. - Não posso atender a porta sendo Hoshigaki Kisame, posso?

Quando sentou-se, Kisame olhou para Itachi. - Itachi-san... - Ele parou, mas Itachi pareceu entender.

- Vamos esperar. Haverá uma hora mais oportuna. - Itachi disse, abrindo seu pacote. Livrando suas mãos habilmente das mangas de sua capa Akatsuki. Sakura notou os dedos longos do moço e as unhas pintadas de um tom escuro de roxo.

Itachi examinou o arroz por um breve momento, enquanto Kisame dirigia-se à torneira, pegando um copo num armário. Encheu-o com água e colocou-o no meio da mesa. Itachi pegou alguns grãos e os jogou na água.

A confusão deve ter sido aparente em seu rosto enquanto Kisame sorria. - Um novo tipo de veneno. Não tem cor e nem cheiro, mas quando você o joga na água, os alimentos contaminados mudam de cor.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Sendo nukenin, eles provavelmente conheciam cada tipo de veneno ou qualquer outro medicamento intoxicante que poderia incapacitá-lo por tempo suficiente para os ninjas caçadores virem matá-los. Kisame espelhou os movimentos de Itachi, e parecia convencido de que o arroz não iria mudar de cor, e foi então que ela decidiu começar a comer. Pouco antes de poder levar a pequena quantidade de arroz aos lábios, a mão de Itachi segurou-lhe o pulso de uma forma que lhe mostrou claramente que ele poderia facilmente quebrar-lhe os ossos se ele aplicasse um pouco mais de pressão.

- I-Itachi-san, está me machucando! - Sakura se encolheu quando tentou se libertar do enlace de ferro do shinobi. Tinha esperança de que o aperto diminuiria ligeiramente, mas isso não aconteceu. Itachi se inclinou para frente, o vermelho ardente do sharingan encontrou aqueles verdes assustados.

- Teste. - Ele disse, a calma superficial de sua voz poderia até mesmo a enganar da periculosidade intrínseca. Então, Sakura considerou melhor não argumentar sobre o fato e rapidamente jogou alguns grãos na água. Itachi soltou sua mão e ela rapidamente levou-a para debaixo da mesa, massageando a pele onde o Uchiha a enlaçara.

Todos os olhares foram imediatamente lançados para o copo de água, para observar qualquer alteração irregular do conteúdo. Quando nada suspeito aconteceu, Sakura deu um suspiro de alívio e olhou para Itachi, levemente irritada. Mas ao vê-lo fitar o vidro tão intensamente, ela pôde perceber que algo na expressão dele mudou por apenas um segundo, antes de voltar à apatia natural de sempre.

Ela seguiu o olhar do shinobi e seus verdes arregalaram quando notou a água no copo tornar-se algo numa tonalidade vermelho-sangue.

Depois de um momento tenso, Itachi falou: - Seis ANBU caçadores. - E permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo, até que... - Kisame. - A voz de Itachi era calma e nivelada, mas havia algo que imediatamente forçou Kisame a se levantar. O tubarão balançou a cabeça, pegou a Katana gigante que estava encostada na parede e colocou-a em suas costas, acariciando-a num ato praticamente amoroso.

- Parece que Samehada e eu vamos ter alguma diversão. - Disse o shinobi azulado, sorrindo enquanto fazia seu caminho para o lado de fora.

- Kisame. - A voz de Itachi estava tingida com algum_ comando silencioso_.

- Eu sei, eu sei. - Disse Kisame ao se afastar.

Quando Kisame deixou o prédio, Itachi levantou-se, parecendo despreocupado enquanto pegava seu pacote e jogava-o na lata de lixo. Ele virou-se para ver Sakura pegando o pacote que ele havia escondido debaixo de sua cadeira enquanto caminhava de volta.

Seus olhos ainda estavam fixos no vidro, choque estava completamente evidente assim como total descrença.

Itachi colocou uma caixa na frente dela, acordando-a de seu transe. Ela fitou a caixa e depois olhou para Itachi. - O que é isso?

- Suas roupas novas. Coloque-as. Vamos partir assim que Kisame retornar.

Antes que ela pudesse perguntar qualquer outra coisa, Itachi já havia saído da sala, concedendo-lhe a privacidade necessária, ao fechar a porta atrás de si. Sabendo que Kisame poderia voltar muito em breve, e que ela, definitivamente, não queria que ambos a vissem de calcinha, removeu a tampa da caixa rapidamente. A primeira coisa que viu foi uma nuvem vermelha bordada em tecido preto. _Uma capa Akatsuki._

Debaixo da capa havia uma camisa de malha, semelhante a que vira Itachi usando, e também calças escuras.

Sakura trocou-se rapidamente, a camisa encaixava-se perfeitamente, embora tivesse que enrolar as calças para cima por estarem um tanto longas demais. Ela colocou suas sandálias novamente, suspirando quando viu que esquecera de pôr as meias brancas por baixo. Quando finalmente seu olhar se voltou para a capa, a kunoichi pareceu hesitante. Vestir as cores Akatsuki, mesmo que fosse por um curto espaço de tempo, parecia-lhe traição à sua Vila.

Ela finalmente pegou a capa, olhando-a com cautela antes de colocá-la. Embora Itachi vestisse um número maior que o dela, definitivamente havia pelo menos 30 centímetros de altura de diferença. Logo, a capa arrastou-se no chão toda vez que tentara caminhar.

Fazendo uma careta, Sakura esperava que Itachi não se importasse se ela simplesmente pegasse as extremidades de sua capa e a rasgasse fora. Ela continuou a fazê-lo até que a capa chegasse à altura dos tornozelos. Por fim, começou a fechar os botões até um cheiro familiar atingir suas narinas.

_ Fogo._ E algo novo, como chuva.

A capa cheirava como _Sasuke_.

Sakura inconscientemente trouxe a manga ao seu nariz, inalando aquele cheiro doce e picante que pertencia a Sasuke, uma infinidade de emoções a inundaram naquele instante. Com tamanha intensidade, que ela nem percebeu que Itachi já havia retornado.

- Imagino que gostara das roupas, Sakura-san? - Sua voz profunda a acordou de seu devaneio e ela olhou para cima, corando imensamente.

Ele estava em pé à porta, encostado no batente, com as pernas e os braços cruzados. Sua capa Akatsuki ligeiramente aberta, e ela pôde ver um pequeno colar de traço delicado pendurado em seu pescoço. Três flores de prata jaziam no mesmo.

-S-Sim, Itachi-san. - Sakura balbuciou. - Eu tive que rasgar um pouco a capa por estar longa demais pra mim e, por isso, demorei muito trocando-me e...

_ Momento constrangedor..._

_ Helllllooo!_ _Por que diabos eu tinha que cheirar as roupas de qualquer jeito?_

Seus olhos vermelhos desviaram para a capa e depois para baixo para as pontas desfiadas na extremidade. Itachi não pareceu se importar com o fato. Ele se afastou da porta e dentro de um mero segundo, Itachi estava a menos de um metro de distância da kunoichi.

Ela deu alguns passos hesitantes para trás, até que a parte traseira deu um encontrão com a mesa, e foi assim que viu que não havia lugar algum para onde pudesse ir. Itachi a encurralou e inclinou-se para bem perto, seus olhos vermelhos pareciam calculistas ao olharem para ela.

- Os ANBU eram da Folha. - Itachi disse, sua voz completamente desprovida de qualquer emoção, mas a frieza de seu tom lhe pareceu um mau presságio. Ele nunca havia usado esse tom com ela, e desta vez, Sakura tinha certeza de que iria morrer. Certamente ele havia visto nela algum tipo de ameaça, agora que sabia que a ANBU estava mesmo em seu encalço.

- Eles vieram atrás de você. - Disse ele friamente. - Porque você fugiu de Konoha. E tudo isso por causa do Sasuke?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça uma vez, brevemente, com medo de fazer gestos mais bruscos. Sakura fechou os olhos, tremendo tão levemente quando ele finalmente se inclinou um pouco para longe de si, a mão direita masculina roçou suavemente sobre sua pele até chegar à altura do queixo e de repente a segurou com o auxílio de dois dedos. Pela primeira vez desde que deixou Konoha, Sakura sentiu-se arrependida de sua decisão.

O que aconteceria agora? Itachi iria matá-la. Ela teria morrido por nada. E ela ainda nem sequer havia chegado ao Som. O fim patético da vida patética de uma ninja medíocre havia chegado. Bile amarga fez caminho até sua garganta. Mesmo engolindo-a seca, aquilo parecia ser a coisa mais difícil que ela já tenha feito.

- Entendo. - Itachi disse finalmente. E ela abriu os olhos, verdes arregalados de medo, mas o rosto estoico de Itachi não deixava sequer uma_ mensagem_ escapulir, até que lhe soltara o queixo e se afastou da moça. - Deixar Konoha por causa de um shinobi cego por vingança. Muito nobre.

Sakura massageou o queixo e olhou para os hematomas que já começaram a aparecer na pele pálida de seu pulso. Ainda chocada, trouxe chakra às pontas dos dedos para curar as pequenas feridas.

Concentrada como estava, nem sequer notara o olhar intrigado que enfeitou o rosto de Itachi nesse momento. Frustração tomou conta da moça tão logo viu-se com sua contusão curada. Sakura nunca tinha passado por uma situação onde sentira tanto medo. Claro, isso era normal na vida de um shinobi, não importa o quão dura a Academia tenha lhe ensinado a ser, ou o quão árduo tenha sido seu treinamento, na realidade, seguir nessa vida sem mostrar sequer um emoção era algo praticamente impossível. Mas ver alguém machucá-la e não poder fazer nada em contrapartida, era simplesmente _insuportável._

A adrenalina foi fluindo através de suas veias, ela deu seu olhar mais assassino para Itachi, que olhou do pulso feminino para seus olhos verdes. Um lampejo de emoção passou no rosto masculino enquanto ela marchava em direção a ele. - Por favor, não faça isso, Itachi-san. - Disse ela, e pela primeira vez, não havia medo ou angústia em sua voz, apenas pura raiva.

.

.

.

_ Meu futuro não está onde meu sonho está._

A voz profunda de Sasuke ressoou pela sala minúscula e escura. Era como se ele estivesse ali, bem ao lado da cama, como se ele dissesse essas palavras condenatórias.

Naruto cerrou os dentes, tentando lutar contra as lágrimas que ameaçaram transbordar de seus orbes.

Uma e outra vez, Naruto via Sasuke bem a sua frente, de pé naquele pequeno planalto no meio do Vale do Fim. Aqueles olhos que haviam se tornado amarelos e aquelas marcas por todo o rosto e braços. E então, transformara-se em um monstro. Assim como Naruto o era.

E agora...

_- Desta vez... vamos trazê-lo de volta juntos!_

_- Mentirosa. - _ele sussurrou com voz rouca. - Mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa. Sua mentirosa, Sakura-chan, você é uma mentirosa!

Assim, Naruto começou a chorar como uma criança. Ele apertou o travesseiro contra o rosto, sufocando os soluços incessantes, enquanto seu corpo todo tremia, com lágrimas ainda não derramadas. Mas havia também raiva, era muita raiva. Ódio por Orochimaru, Kabuto e Itachi, por todos os outros que fizeram Sasuke partir.

Como Naruto desejava poder odiar Sasuke como sempre proclamou. Queria realmente poder dizer que Sasuke não significava nada para ele, que ele era apenas outro genin qualquer que acabou de trair sua Vila para poder se aliar a seu maior inimigo. Como ele queria que Sasuke nunca tivesse sido escolhido como companheiro de equipe 7.

Como Naruto desejou que _ele _fosse o suficiente. Tanto para Sasuke quanto para Sakura. Que isso não tivesse sentido. Que não havia mais na vida além de constantemente tentar salvar aqueles com quem se fez um vínculo, tão poderoso, que agora ele é impossível de ser quebrado.

Sasuke estava certo o tempo todo._ Dói _por causa dos l_aços. _

O choro continuou até as primeiras horas da manhã. Quando ele finalmente se arrastou para fora de sua cama, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados e sua aparência era um caos completo. Depois de um banho ligeiro e um rápido café, colocou o uniforme Jounin e fez seu caminho em direção ao prédio da administração, na esperança de obter mais detalhes sobre a situação.

E também na esperança de que eles seriam enviados hoje para trazer tanto Sasuke quanto Sakura de volta para casa.

Determinação queimava em seus olhos ao entrar no prédio.

.

.

.

Enquanto ela estava curando o próprio pulso, Itachi já havia abotoado sua capa novamente. A única coisa que ela podia ver agora eram aqueles olhos penetrantes vermelhos em si. Ele ficou quieto por um tempo quase que _morta__l_. Sua adrenalina estava diminuindo, deixando-a vulnerável novamente à presença intimidadora de Itachi. Ela tentou decifrar se ele estava irado ou divertido, mas seus habituais olhos vazios não deram nenhuma indicação de seu estado de espírito atual.

E foi então que... Sakura ouviu uma risada.

Seus olhos ficaram do tamanho de um pires enquanto ela olhava para Itachi, antes de perceber que não fora sua voz. Ela se virou para ver Kisame em pé na porta, a Samehada sanguinolenta em suas mãos. Kisame sorriu novamente e quando sua figura entrou no alcance da luz fraca do ambiente, ela pôde ver claramente as manchas de sangue fresco por toda parte de sua capa Akatsuki.

- Eu matei todos eles. - disse Kisame à Itachi. - Konoha, como pensávamos.

Ele foi recompensado com um breve aceno de cabeça. Itachi nem mesmo olhou-o nos olhos, mas sim, os manteve atentos à Sakura, durante todo o tempo. Kisame sorriu para o jovem shinobi e olhou para Sakura também.

- Mas kunoichi, você deveria estar feliz. Você é a primeira a ouvir _aquele _tom de Itachi-san, e ele não te matou _ainda. - _Kisame começou a rir ao começar a sair da sala, sem saber que a tensão que deixara para trás havia ficado muito mais densa nos últimos segundos.

Quando ele fechou a porta, Itachi falou: - Sente-se.

Ela olhou para Itachi por mais um momento, com aquele seu ar de teimosia borbulhando dentro de si, exortando-se para mantê-la em seu autocontrole e não demonstrar medo por esse homem. Mas, como Itachi olhou feio para ela, sua determinação rapidamente desapareceu e ela, relutantemente, tomou um lugar à mesa.

Itachi sentou-se à frente dela. - Você deixou Konoha por Sasuke.

-Correto. - Disse ela em um tom desafiador.

- Está consciente de que ele não vai voltar com você.

- Sim. - Disse ela. Porque, bem, era a verdade. Não havia nenhuma maneira de que Sasuke iria voltar para Konoha agora. Não enquanto Itachi ainda estava respirando.

Uma pausa.

Ela não sabia ao certo se Itachi estava intrigado dando lugar às peças de um quebra-cabeça enorme que centrava-se em torno do ex-time 7, ou se ele achava que ela era apenas uma lunática qualquer. Sakura não sabia.

Era incrível como os dois eram parecidos durante breves momentos como esse. Ele era como Sasuke - aquele cérebro incrivelmente inteligente sempre trabalhando em tempo integral, analisando, armazenando cada pedacinho de informação que encontrasse.

No entanto, havia um abismo de diferenças em suas maneiras também. Sasuke iria dobrar as mãos enquanto medita e pensa sobre algo, Itachi apenas parecia perdido em seu próprio mundo por uma fração de segundo, mas seus olhos também estavam sempre cientes de cada movimento em torno dele. Sempre calculando seus movimentos e sempre sendo astutamente perigoso.

- Você está ciente de que ele nunca faria isso por você? - Itachi disse após um momento de reflexão.

- Sim. - Respondeu Sakura. Sinceramente falando, embora não tivesse certeza se Sasuke não faria o mesmo por ela. Talvez fosse apenas sua imaginação falando, mas quando eram a equipe 7, Sasuke tinha sido _parte _do time. Sendo forte e feroz tal como Naruto, sempre tentando proteger a ambos. Mesmo quando Itachi havia feito uma breve aparição na Vila, Sasuke foi ao encontro de Naruto.

Naruto achava que era simplesmente por vingança.

Ela não tinha tanta certeza sobre isso.

Então... será que desta vez ele não viria por ela?

O rosto de Sasuke passou diante de si, o meio sorriso arrogante de canto de boca adornando seus lábios. E o_ outro _Sasuke, quebrado e miserável na cama do hospital, atordoado quando acabara de acordar. Sasuke e o selo amaldiçoado espalhado por seu rosto. Sasuke ativando o Chidori contra Naruto no telhado do hospital... Sasuke na estrada que levava para fora de Konoha, sorrindo quase suavemente quando se virou e disse...

_ Obrigado._

De repente, ela começou a sentir raiva.

- Já se passaram seis anos desde que ele foi embora. - Sakura disse finalmente. - Atrás do poder de Orochimaru, no entanto, tudo isso foi por causa dessa vingança contra você_. Você _destruiu todos nós. Nós três. A equipe Sete não existe graças a você.

Itachi observava como ela inalava o ar profundamente para iniciar a segunda parte de seu discurso.

- Isso é culpa sua. Seis anos vivendo na incerteza, sem saber o que pode acontecer a seguir. Você destrói vidas. Você começou o ciclo de destruição na noite do massacre. A dor de Sasuke se tornou uma prisão para ele. Ele nos trouxe para essa dor, e sofremos tudo isso juntos. - Sakura disse, rangendo os dentes, para evitar terminar suas palavras.

- Sasuke poderia ter ignorado seus instintos de vingança. - Itachi disse simplesmente.

Sakura balançou a cabeça. - Não. Ele nunca poderia fazer isso. Mesmo que tentasse desviar sua atenção, e nós fizemos de tudo pra isso, as cicatrizes do passado o lembravam de tudo o que tinha acontecido naquela noite e que tudo fora real.

Itachi não disse nada. Seus olhos requintados a fitaram a cada momento, monitorando todo o conjunto formado por sua boca e a maneira como seu chakra estava se movendo, quase como se estivesse pulsando com raiva para as mãos e pernas.

- Deixei Konoha por ele. E você sabe por que, Uchiha Itachi? Porque as pessoas que amamos são a única coisa pela qual nossa vida _vale à pena._

- Belo discurso, kunoichi. - Disse Kisame da porta, vestindo outra capa. Ela apertou sua mandíbula como se não estivesse satisfeita com sua aparência, desejando que ele tivesse sido ferido de alguma forma para que ela assim, não fosse interrompida no meio do que estava prestes a dizer. Tudo o que sempre quis falar e tudo o que Itachi sempre mereceu ouvir. Kisame percebeu a raiva dirigida a ele e sorriu. - Desista, kunoichi. Você não pode fazer nada.

_ Espere pra ver,_ pensou ela, olhando feio para Itachi tão logo ele se levantou. _Eu não vou ficar aqui pra sempre._

Kisame fitou Itachi. - Pronto.

Itachi deu-lhe um olhar como se consentisse silenciosamente o próximo passo. Endireitou-se, levantou e arrumou a capa da Akatsuki. Entrou em um dos quartos, presumivelmente o seu, e voltou com um chapelão de palha. Um pequeno sino soou quando o colocou. O chapéu obscureceu a maior parte de seus traços. Kisame fez o mesmo e entregou um chapéu à Sakura. Embora o dela parecesse estar bastante desgastado.

Esse é pra emergências. - Kisame sorriu quando olhou por cima das bordas desgastadas do chapéu. Ele estava sorrindo ainda, sua diversão óbvia a perturbava demasiado. Mais uma vez, Sakura pegou-se pensando em sua vida e na situação em que se metera.

Escapar não era impossível.

Itachi saiu do quarto, o sino tocando a cada passo que dava. Kisame vinha preguiçoso, deixando claro que ela deveria seguir entre ambos. Um último olhar muito feio foi trocado, quando ela finalmente começou a seguir Itachi para fora do local. Kisame seguiu-a bem de perto.

- Então, pra onde estamos indo? - Sakura perguntou casualmente, tentando obter mais informações sobre sua posição exata.

Itachi a ignorou, mas Kisame foi gentil o suficiente para responder: - Para Vila Oculta da Pedra.

**.**

**.**

**Continua**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**N/T:**_

_Taí, personas, mais um =)_

_Bom, resolvi postar os cpts na íntegra pq o movimento nas itasakus pareceu aumentar um pouquinho ;D_

_(Além disso, estou contando com a ajuda da lindona Bella na betagem, isso tá facilitando todo o processo ;D)_

_.._

_bom, amores, agora estou indo postar** The Window**_

_Aproveitem =))_

_Bjitos_

_Hime._


	8. Inegável

_**Classificação etária**: em grande parte, 16 anos  
_

_UA/ Romance/Drama/Angst/longShot: em três temporadas**  
**_

_**Shipper**: ItaSaku & menções a SasuSaku  
_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu.  
_

_**Ambientação:** A fanfic foi escrita bem antes da autora saber que__ Itachi era um agente duplo a serviço de Konoha._

___**Sinopse: **Quando Sakura embarca numa busca por Sasuke, acaba sendo capturada pela Akatsuki. Agora ela não pode negar que a gravidade a está colocando no caminho do irmão do amor da sua vida.  
_

_**Autora: **__Mitsuki Shiroi_  


_**Tradutora**: Kahli Hime_

_**BetaReader** da versão em língua portuguesa: Bela21  
_

_**N/T:** Esse cpt contém violência não explícita, logo a fic passa a ser **M-rated** a partir daqui, ok.  
_

* * *

**Metamorfose**

**Capítulo V**

** Inegável**

* * *

Eles estiveram na estrada por cerca de uma semana, atravessando países menores.

O País da Chuva tinha recebido esse nome exatamente por sua natureza chuvosa previsível. Kisame, que amava a água, mas odiava a chuva, havia reclamado durante os três dias que levaram para passar por aquele lugar. Sempre caminhava atrás de Sakura, certificando-se que não pudesse escapar.

Atualmente, faziam seu caminho em direção à fronteira do país da Grama. Itachi liderava o caminho incansavelmente. Ao longo dos últimos dois dias, Sakura ainda não o tinha visto dormir. Sempre que ela adormecia, ele persistia acordado e quando ela acordava, ele já estava "de pé", montando guarda sobre seu pequeno acampamento.

- Falta quanto agora? - Sakura perguntou, pulando em cima de um ramo ao seguir Itachi através da floresta. Apesar de seus movimentos parecerem um tanto desajeitados, Itachi, por sua vez, mantinha seu ritmo ligeiro e gracioso ao longo de todo o caminho. Mal fazia sequer um som cada vez que pousava em um galho.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo. - Um dia, talvez menos, mas somente se o fizermos sem descanso.

* * *

Ao chegarem cada vez mais perto da fronteira, a grama alta que crescia na maior parte das regiões daquele país começou a diminuir, até que rochas sólidas podiam ser vistas.

Quase qualquer tipo de vegetação crescia sobre essa terra, mas, por incrível que pareça, poucas árvores adornavam os arredores e estas possuíam galhos escassos e completamente secos. Isso tornava a paisagem quase que triste, sem cor num contraste marcante com o céu azul.

Depois de mais uma hora, Itachi repentinamente parou. Sakura parou imediatamente atrás dele, confusa e perguntando-se interiormente _por que ele parou de repente? _Itachi não disse nada, apenas olhou em torno, antes de virar os olhos atentos para um determinado ponto à distância. Sem qualquer aviso, continuou em seu ritmo intenso.

- Ótimo que Itachi-san seja bom com direções. - Kisame disse uma vez que ambos começaram a segui-lo. - Eu não seria capaz de encontrar qualquer coisa neste país.

Sakura pegou este pequeno pedaço de informação e olhou ao redor também. Atrás de si ainda havia algum sinal de vida, a floresta que haviam cruzado e os restos da relva. Ante de si havia, basicamente apenas um trecho de terra estéril.

Pedras. Em todos os lugares. Algumas montanhas distantes, mas, principalmente, montes de pedras, um cacto aqui outro ali e todas aquelas criaturas habituais do deserto.

Sakura mordeu o lábio para se impedir de gritar enquanto passavam por uma cobra enorme e venenosa. Kisame parecia ter notado sua aflição e logo uma risada pôde ser ouvida atrás de si.

* * *

Finalmente, após muitas horas, o primeiro sinal de vida veio na forma de uma Vila.

Parecia ter sido esculpida em pedra. Um pequeno riacho corria nas proximidades, perto de estações de água de fonte natural. No meio da cidade havia um enorme edifício cilíndrico que Sakura reconheceu como sendo, provavelmente, um prédio administrativo - por todas as bandeiras e esculturas que o adornavam. Ela já havia visto aquele símbolo na Hitai-ate de um shinobi da Pedra durante o exame Chuunin.

- Nossa pousada fica bem ali. - Itachi apontou para um grande edifício perto da saída oeste da cidade. Ela assentiu brevemente, seguindo-o enquanto ele corria gracioso montanha abaixo até rapidamente alcançar o pé da mesma.

* * *

Em poucos segundos, já estavam bem à frente dos portões da Vila.

Sakura sorriu, sabendo que nunca iriam deixar que dois membros da Akatsuki entrassem, bem... _três, _aos olhos de quem não conhecia de sua identidade. Nunca deixariam que entrassem em uma vila oculta.

Itachi continuou cminhando, o sino de seu chapéu de palha tintilitou, anunciando sua presença.

Os dois guardas que o fitavam com cautela, moveram seu olhar para Sakura e Kisame, tão logo se aproximaram.

Assim, quando Itachi estava prestes a passar por eles, os guardas ergueram as mãos. - Espere. Se você quiser entrar em Iwagakure, mostre-nos sua senha.

Itachi parou. Então, repentinamente, fez um único movimento.

Os guardas ficaram completamente imóveis enquanto o moreno _passava _por eles, e por um momento, ela pensou que aquilo fora um genjutsu. Isto é, até que ambos caíram no chão ao mesmo tempo, Senbon atraçalhando impiedosos transpassando suas gargantas. O metal tinha atingido uma veia principal e Itachi usou o Senbon para fazê-los sangrar internamente primeiro.

.

Em horror e admiração, Sakura voltou a seguir Itachi, choque era evidente em seu rosto, bem como a raiva que sentira pelo ato de pura crueldade. Ela queria gritar, a fim de que mais ninjas viessem e assim eles poderiam ajudá-la a combater esse homem cruel, mas ocorreu-lhe que ele poderia matá-la muito mais rápido do que fizera aos dois guardas, agora ao chão.

Kisame riu cruelmente atrás de si. - Esta Vila é muito fácil de se infiltrar. Não ter passado por nenhuma guerra durante anos tornou-os indefesos.

Sakura tentou ignorar a risada de Kisame e a injustiça em tudo isso, sabendo que um dia, ambos receberiam o que mereciam. Engoliu a bílis amarga que enchera sua boca e seguiu Itachi, adentrando em Iwagakure.

* * *

Era uma vila tranquila, as ruas estavam vazias e praticamente não havia nenhuma loja aberta.

Era completamente o oposto de Konoha, que possuía uma atmosfera de paz e serenidade. Em um instante, Sakura foi atingida por uma onda de arrependimento quando imaginou a infinidade de odores que a saudaria depois de um longo dia de trabalho, o cheiro das churrascarias, das lojas de flores e o cheiro doce do perfume de sua mãe.

Sakura quase chorou quando olhou para cima, na esperança de ver o prédio da Hokage, o logotipo da Folha bordado em uma bandeira tremulando junto à brisa. Mas em vez disso, encontrou o edifício sombrio que pertencia ao Tsuchikage, bem no meio da cidade.

* * *

Caminharam pelas ruas silenciosas pelo o que pareceram horas antes de chegar à fronteira ocidental e à pousada que Itachi intencionava ir. Era antiga, a tinta vermelha do prédio completamente desgastada. Mas agora, um teto e uma cama, depois de toda essa jornada, pareciam-lhe algo aprazível.

Depois que Itachi fez o _check in_, cada um seguiu para seus respectivos quartos em um ritmo constante e Sakura retirou o chapéu de palha, alguns fios róseos agarraram na palha do chapéu. - Itachi-san? - chamou, quando Kisame entrou em seu quarto.

Ele não respondeu, mas ela sabia que tinha sua total atenção. - Eles vão encontrar os guardas.

- Eles não vão. - Itachi parecia confiante nisso.

Sakura ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas depois decidiu abandonar o assunto, não querendo saber mais detalhes sobre os métodos cruéis da Akatsuki. Ela entrou em seu quarto, plenamente consciente de que estava entre o de Itachi e Kisame. Quando fechou a porta, Sakura imediatamente tirou o manto Akatsuki, sentindo-se nauseada.

Sentou-se no futon no chão, tocando os lençóis brancos com a ponta do dedo, enquanto pensava em tudo o que se passara nesses últimos dias, tentando lembrar-se do maior número de coisas úteis que podia.

Sakura estava na Vila Oculta da Pedra agora. De acordo com os cartões de Kabuto, para o leste, haveria o país da Cachoeira e outro pequeno Estado também, embora o nome não lhe viesse à mente no momento, e logo após viria o Som. Ela estava mais perto do que nunca, embora em uma situação mais imprevisível do que nunca.

Kisame não sabe como se orientar no país da Terra, mas isso também não lhe trazia nenhuma vantagem. Esta era sua primeira vez aqui, mesmo sabendo que o Som era para o leste, orientar-se em um país em que tudo parecia igual era algo difícil e demorado e tempo era algo que ela não tinha a perder. Especialmente se, e quando, os dois percebessem que ela havia desaparecido.

Sakura rangeu os dentes. Mais importante ainda. Itachi sabia onde tudo ficava localizado e ela tinha certeza de que ambos também poderiam ser rastreadores excelentes.

Esta situação toda era frustrante a um ponto onde tinha certeza de que poderia desenvolver um aneurisma nos próximos dias. Ela amaldiçoou baixinho e caminhou para o chuveiro na intenção de lavar a sujeira e a lama que tinha acumulado em seu corpo nos últimos dias.

.

* * *

Durante a noite haveria uma pequena chance de escapar.

Kisame estava roncando no quarto ao lado, as paredes eram tão finas que ela podia ouvir cada movimento. Itachi, do outro lado, estava tomando banho.

Por instinto, ela abriu a janela o mais silenciosamente que pôde. E fez seu caminho para fora, ouvindo tudo o que ocorria em ambos os quartos para ver se já havia sido detectada, esgueirou-se rapidamente, caindo no chão com um baque surdo.

Feliz com tal realização, Sakura se virou para correr em direção à saída, apenas para perceber que Itachi já a esperava completamente vestido e uma expressão um tanto divertida em seus olhos.

* * *

Depois de mais duas tentativas inúteis de escapar, Itachi fez o _check-out_ de seu quarto e instalou-se no mesmo quarto de Sakura.

Não precisava nem dizer que Sakura morreu de raiva de ter que dormir no mesmo cômodo que um assassino, terrorista e tendo de ouvir a todo o tempo a risada de escárnio de Kisame e aquela expressão irritante de Itachi com aquele meio sorriso divertido no rosto.

Sua raiva desapareceu um pouco quando começou a perceber que Itachi se banhava e vestia no quarto de Kisame.

Eles estariam em alerta máximo sempre que a deixavam em seu próprio quarto, prontos para impedi-la de tentar fugir novamente, mas Itachi chegou a dormir quando ela já havia adormecido.

Pela manhã, seu futon já estava desfeito e sua presença longe de ser encontrada.

.

.

* * *

Uma semana se passou e, gradualmente, Kisame e Itachi começaram a deixar a pousada de vez em quando.

Embora parecesse a oportunidade perfeita para escapar, Sakura tinha certeza de que eles, de alguma forma, podiam sentir se ela tentasse escapar. Além disso, uma parte de si clamava por sua auto-preservação, ainda queria chegar ao Som e ver Sasuke.

Sakura suspirou e olhou para o pequeno relógio no chão de tatame entre ela e futon de Itachi, 08:00 horas. Kisame normalmente chegava por volta das seis, para trazer-lhe algo para comer, mas já era muito tarde. E a menos que seus sentidos a estivessem traindo, Itachi não havia retornado também.

Pensando que esse poderia ser um momento oportuno para tentar escapar novamente, Sakura levantou-se do chão, mas naquele momento exato, a voz de Kisame soou pelo corredor.

_- Já_ _era __tempo! Eu estou morrendo de fome!_

Ela caminhou em direção à porta, com a intenção de reclamar horrores por Kisame chegar tarde, quando percebeu uma presença entrando em seu quarto.

Movendo-se por puro instinto, Sakura pegou uma kunai e atirou-a para a presença.

Itachi pegou dela a kunai, sem qualquer esforço, seu Sharingan brilhante sob a luz fraca do crepúsculo. Guardou a kunai no bolso e caminhou em sua direção. Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, pressionou a mão sobre sua boca.

- Nem uma palavra. - sussurrou baixinho, a boca pairando próxima ao ouvido da moça. Ele se inclinou para trás, ouvindo sons em outro quarto e agora visivelmente relaxado. Foi então que Sakura percebeu que Kisame ainda estava falando. Com olhos arregalados, olhou para Itachi.

- Há outro membro da Akatsuki aqui. Não iria beneficiar a qualquer um de nós se soubesse que você está aqui também. - Itachi olhou para ela, tirando a mão de sua boca deslizando-a até o queixo, para enlaçá-lo. E orçou-a a olhar para si. - Fique quieta até que Kisame ou eu venha te buscar.

- Por quê? - sussurrou. - Eu poderia ser como qualquer outro cliente.

Itachi apenas a fitou - Nós sempre pedimos três quartos de modo que nenhuma de nossas discussões possa ser ouvida por uma eventual outra pessoa. Se Deidara ouvir alguém no quarto ao lado…

Com isso, ele desapareceu do quarto.

Sakura exalou o ar suavemente e caminhou de volta para sua cama tão furtiva quanto pôde. Embora a última coisa que quisesse fazer fosse obedecer Itachi, tampouco queria ser morta por outro membro da Akatsuki.

.

* * *

No quarto ao lado, uma voz profunda soou por um momento, falando apressadamente.

Kisame bufou e soltou uma risada. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, mais perguntas formando-se ao passar do tempo. Fitou ao redor do quarto escuro, acendeu uma das lâmpadas, banhando o quarto em um suave brilho amarelo.

Foi então que percebeu uma cesta de alimentos que Itachi havia lhe deixado, trouxe junto consigo ao voltar para o quarto onde Kisame e Deidara discutiam.

Com água na boca, Sakura arrastou-se até a cesta, intencionando comer um pouco de pão e frutas. Mas tão desajeitada como fora, acabou dando um encontrão com a cesta, enviando várias laranjas e maçãs ao piso de tatame. Ela se encolheu ao ouvir o som surdo e imediatamente ouviu a atmosfera mudar no quarto de Kisame.

E tudo ficou em um silêncio mortal.

Então, alguns sons abafados e um 'poof' inconfundível de alguém desaparecendo soou.

Sakura soltou um suspiro de alívio, pensando que ou Kisame ou Itachi tinham se preparado para este cenário. Mas, quando Sakura se inclinou para pegar uma das laranjas, um membro da Akatsuki apareceu bem diante de si.

Chocada, recostou-se automaticamente para alcançar sua kunai. Mas o homem não mostrou quaisquer intenções de matá-la.

.

* * *

Ele era muito feminino, com cabelos longos e alguns fios louros puxados em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça. Metade de suas madeixas cobriam-lhe o rosto e a hitai-ate, mas ela poderia facilmente ver o símbolo da Pedra sobre o metal. O olho visível do homem era de um azul-celeste e numa forma um tanto incomum, longos cílios emolduravam-no perfeitamente. Ele estava sorrindo quando entregou uma das laranjas que ela havia deixado cair.

- Ora, ora, o que temos aqui... hn. - Deidara disse, ainda sorrindo quando depositou a laranja na mão da moça. Sentiu algo úmido. Ela rapidamente olhou para baixo para ver se algum tipo de fluido fora depositado em sua pele.

Deidara sorriu, forçando-a a olhar para cima novamente, quando virou as palmas das mãos em sua direção, revelando duas bocas idênticas nas mesmas. Sakura assistiu tudo em choque completo quando uma língua saiu da esquerda, lambendo a parte interna da mão. Deidara riu suavemente, obviamente divertindo-se com seu estado completamente chocado.

A direita, repentinamente, cuspiu alguma coisa e Sakura recuou em total estado de choque, antes de notar que se tratava de um pássaro de argila. - Pobre menina... deve estar apavorada... hn. - Disse, querendo entregar o estranho boneco de barro para ela.

- Afaste-se, Deidara. - a voz de Kisame soou de repente atrás de si. - Ela é nossa isca para a kyuubi. Itachi-san ficaria irado se alguma coisa acontecesse com ela.

.

Como se na sugestão, Itachi entrou na sala, usando sua habitual expressão estoica quando apareceu na linha de visão do loiro. - Na verdade, eu ficaria. - disse, mantendo seu olhar intenso sobre Sakura por um tempo, então se virou para Deidara. - Jogue isso fora.

Quando Deidara não obedeceu imediatamente, Itachi agarrou seu pulso em um movimento veloz, seus longos dedos envolvendo em torno do pulso de Deidara da mesma forma como fizera com ela dias atrás. E Sakura sabia, por experiência própria, que definitivamente não era uma sensação agradável.

- Nós não nos intrometemos em seus assuntos, Deidara, por isso, espero a mesma cortesia em troca.

Deidara sorriu para Itachi. - Claro. - Retrucou, libertando-se do enlace de aço de Itachi. - Eu me desculpo por isso, pensei que ela fosse uma intrusa... hn.

Deidara se virou para Sakura, um sorriso ainda brincando em seus lábios. - Eu também te devo minhas sinceras desculpas. Pensei que você fosse uma espiã... hn. - E riu. - Deidara.

- Haruno Sakura. - A moça disse em contrapartida, tentando se desvencilhar do choque inicial.

- Então… - Começou, olhando para os outros dois membros da Akatsuki. - Por que esconder a isca?

Desta vez foi Kisame que se moveu um pouco mais para ficar bem na frente de Deidara. O loiro levantou-se e, embora fosse mais alto que Itachi, ainda era inferior ao comprimento absurdo de Kisame. Mas não mostrou absolutamente qualquer indicação de medo à forma como Kisame riu perigosamente. - Não é da sua conta.

- Ok, Salmão-chan. - Deidara disse sorrindo enquanto suas mãos levantavam-se em um movimento apaziguador. - Não precisa ficar todo irritado por causa de uma perguntinha inocente. Só imaginei que fosse rude manter uma garota trancada em seu quarto... hn.

Kisame resmungou em resposta.

- Sobre o plano... o que você acha? - Deidara questionou Kisame e Itachi.

- Está se referindo ao que discutimos anteriormente? - Itachi perguntou.

Deidara assentiu.

- Então, nossa resposta é não. - Itachi disse friamente. - Eu gostaria que saísse agora, Deidara. Como pode imaginar, Kisame e eu temos alguns assuntos urgentes para tratar. - Itachi assentiu com a cabeça bruscamente, com desprezo desta vez.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem... hn. - Deidara disse sarcasticamente, antes de virar-se para Sakura. - Bem kunoichi, nos vemos de novo qualquer dia desses... hn.

- Provavelmente não. - Kisame resmungou sob sua respiração, fazendo com que Deidara risse baixinho. Ele ergueu a mão num 'tchau' breve e, em seguida, desapareceu do quarto. Kisame resmungou algo sobre "_Salmão-chan" _tão logo saira do quarto.

* * *

Um silêncio incômodo tomou conta da atmosfera quando Itachi a viu pegar a última fruta que havia sido espalhada pelo chão. No momento que ela olhou para cima, ele tirou o manto da Akatsuki e encostou-se contra o batente da janela, sinalizando para ela se sentar. E Sakura obedeceu, fitando o colo até que ele finalmente continuasse.

- Sakura-san. - começou, a voz ameaçadoramente baixa. - Você me contou a verdade?

- ... O quê? - Perguntou estupefata. Definitivamente não era a pergunta que estava esperando.

- Você foi para a academia e também foi treinada por Kakashi-san e Tsunade-san, correto?

- Sim? - Ela respondeu, ainda não vendo onde isso iria levar.

Itachi parecia realmente irritado. - Você é realmente uma kunoichi? - Disse calmamente, num tom de deboche em sua voz. A cabeça da moça se levantou lentamente somente para se deparar com aquele olhar frio dele.

- O que isso quer dizer? - Resmungou entre dentes, um tanto ofendida.

- Se um shinobi como eu pede a uma kunoichi como você para ficar quieta, é para tal kunoichi ficar quieta como um rato e não se mover com a delicadeza de um elefante. - Disse Itachi. Internamente, achando a situação bastante divertida por causa do comportamento feminino e, mais ainda, quando as bochechas dela tomaram dez tons de vermelho acima do habitual, obviamente tentando lidar com sua raiva.

Ele não estava, de fato, zangado, mas teria preferido esperar um pouco mais antes que Deidara descobrisse sobre tal, porque quando Deidara sabia de algo, Sasori saberia também. E isso significava que uma grande parte da Akatsuki também o saberia.

_- Itachi-san._ Acabou de sugerir que eu tenho a_ delicadeza de um elefante_? - Ela perguntou furiosamente, mas ainda educada. Se Itachi fosse qualquer outro homem, ela teria jogado uma shuriken ou kunai em direção a ele e, assim, aliviaria um pouco de sua fúria. Mas Itachi _era _um assassino renegado e a cena em particular de uma semana atrás, ainda não havia deixado sua mente. A rapidez com a qual ele matava era algo um tanto surpreendente e assustador.

Embora não parecesse que tinha vontade de matá-la _no momento_, era melhor não ariscar a sorte.

Itachi levantou-se repentinamente, caminhando na direção de Sakura numa velocidade surpreendente, e inclinou-se em direção a ela a poucos passos de distância da moça.

E pela segunda vez naquele dia, seus lábios se aproximaram dela e a respiração quente do moreno acariciou-lhe a pele fria do pescoço. Ela não sabia quanto tempo ficou assim, com Itachi pairando sobre si, sentindo a respiração em seu pescoço e o calor de seu corpo irradiando-se contra si, quando ele finalmente disse:

- Eu creio que sugeri.

De repente, o calor de seu corpo desapareceu quando ele começou a se afastar novamente, recolocando sua capa e saindo do quarto logo em seguida.

Sakura não podia fazer nada além de vê-lo distanciar-se.

Foi somente após a porta fechar-se que ela percebeu o que ele tinha dito.

_Aquele idiota!_

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_Continua  
_**

**_Capítulo VI: Olho por Olho  
_**

**_.  
_**

_**.**_

* * *

_**N/T:**  
_

_E aí, pessoas, o que acharam?  
_

_Atmosfera tensa essa de metamorfose ne.  
_

_(bom, eu quis postá-la hoje pq a partir de semana que vem as coisas vão ficar brabas pro meu lado. O tempo fica apertado e bem.. ffnet com certeza vai fica um pouco de escanteio *ah, uma pena, eu gosto tanto daqui* Então, trouxe o cpt antes do previsto ;D)  
_

_Bom, flores, ainda pretendo postar algumas coisitas essa semana, entre sasusaku e kakasaku ;D  
_

_Agora, deixo um bjito pras senhoritas,  
_

_Nos vemos,  
_

_Hime.**  
**_


	9. Olho por olho

_Nah, que saudade de postar Metamorfose._

_ Ai ai *amo*_

* * *

_**Classificação etária**: em grande parte, 16 anos  
_

_UA/ Romance/Drama/Angst/longShot: em três temporadas**  
**_

_**Shipper**: ItaSaku & menções a SasuSaku  
_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu.  
_

_**Ambientação:** A fanfic foi escrita bem antes da autora saber que__ Itachi era um agente duplo a serviço de Konoha._

___**Sinopse: **Quando Sakura embarca numa busca por Sasuke, acaba sendo capturada pela Akatsuki. Agora ela não pode negar que a gravidade a está colocando no caminho do irmão do amor da sua vida.  
_

_**Autora: **__Mitsuki Shiroi_  


_**Tradutora**: Kahli Hime_

_**BetaReader** da versão em língua portuguesa: Bela21  
_

* * *

**Metamorfose**

**Capítulo VI **

** An Eye for an Eye **

** Olho por olho**

* * *

Ela não sabia quando havia adormecido.

Sakura achou que não seria capaz de dormir mesmo depois de Itachi.

Toda vez que cochilava, podia sentir o calor do corpo dele pressionado ao seu. Ela sempre se perguntava se o corpo de Sasuke iria causa essa sensação tão quente como seu irmão lhe fizera. No entanto, quando acordou de seu sono, havia uma sombra pairando sobre si.

Quando abriu os olhos, ainda com um pouco de sonolência, podia ver os contornos de Kisame pairando sobre si da mesma forma como Itachi tinha feito na noite anterior. Imediatamente endireitou-se, os olhos fixos na sombra de Kisame e uma kunai pronta em sua mão.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - Sakura resmungou. Ela odiava ser acordada logo de manhã e desejava que todos simplesmente a deixassem em paz.

- Eu estava trazendo comida, sua kunoichi _rude_, e queria sair o mais rápido possível, mas você me pegou justamente nessa hora. - Kisame riu antes de caminhar em direção à porta. - E gostaria de repetir algumas estratégias Shinobi, – agira de forma camuflada, sorrateiro - shinobi devem _sempre _pegar seu inimigo de surpresa. - Kisame fez seu caminho para fora, ainda rindo do comportamento da moça. Sakura ouviu seus passos afastando-se antes de fitar seu café da manhã.

Frutas, pão e um suco de laranja.

_ Eles gostam desta dieta, não é?_

Suspirou com a perspectiva de ter o mesmo café da manhã por duas semanas agora, mas estava acostumada a isso e não reclamaria sobre o fato. Exceto, é claro, _naqueles _dias.

Eles haviam ficado na Vila Oculta da Pedra por mais de uma semana e isso já estava lhe dando nos nervos. Sakura bufou ao pegar o pão e começar a comer, ignorando o fato de que Itachi havia acabado de entrar no quarto.

- Gosta da comida, Sakura-san? - Perguntou quando ela estava prestes a dar uma mordida no pão. Seus olhos encontraram os dele e, pela primeira vez em duas semanas, ela não corou ao contato visual.

Itachi caminhou ao redor da cama para poder fitá-la totalmente, pegando uma cadeira no processo. Sentou-se em frente à kunoichi e observou a expectativa em seu olhar esverdeado.

* * *

- O que está fazendo aqui, Itachi-san? – Perguntou desconfiada.

Após seu comportamento estranho da noite anterior, Itachi se tornou ainda mais imprevisível, e isso a irritava mais que qualquer coisa.

Sakura podia sentir seu medo diminuir ao longo dos dias, e se sentia mais confortável em torno de ambos os Akatsuki, principalmente porque Kisame era mais previsivel que imaginara e alguém que poderia _até mesmo _suportar.

Itachi era outra história, o homem era tão imprevisível quanto o tempo, e conseguia rapidamente levá-la à beira da insanidade.

O moreno era tranquilo, mas perigoso. Ele não hesitaria em matar qualquer um que fosse, ainda assim não lhe fizera nada,_ até o momento_. Não fez nada quando lhe disse que estava procurando por Sasuke, nem quando lhe disse para não machucar seu pulso e ele nem sequer a tocou toda vez que seu temperamento explodia e ela o enfrentava.

Sakura se sentia um pouco confortável perto de Itachi, porque sabia que ele não iria matá-la _tão_ cedo e, além disso, ter um dos mais fortes ninja ao seu lado poderia ser algo de muita ajuda.

* * *

- Peço desculpas por entrar sem bater, mas notei que estava comendo, então não quis interrompê-la. - Sua resposta veio naquele tom frio habitual, mas também um tanto suave e profundo.

- Entendo. - Sakura respondeu com um pequeno sorriso. - Quer conversar comigo sobre alguma coisa?

- Sim, na verdade sim. - Ele ficou em silêncio depois disso, e Sakura tomou um gole de seu suco de laranja na espera que ele continuasse. Ela estava acostumada à forma de Itachi falar e descobriu que a pausa durante suas frases não a irritavam tanto como costumavam anteriormente.

- Como ninja médica, você já trabalhou em tratamento de problemas de visão? - Perguntou calmamente.

Sakura largou o copo de suco de laranja e observou Itachi por um tempo. Arrastou-se para a beira da cama e sentou-se calmamente, sem tirar os olhos de Itachi.

- Você tem problemas de visão Itachi-san? - Perguntou com uma voz tranquila. E rapidamente se perguntou quem mais sabia sobre o seu problema. Provavelmente não muitas pessoas, pois isso seria uma fraqueza de Itachi, e ele, com certeza, não gostaria que as pessoas soubessem que Uchiha Itachi tinha uma debilidade.

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente. - Desde que dominei o Mangekyou Sharingan minha visão diminuiu. Mesmo agora, só posso vê-la em um leve borrão, não tão acentuado como costumava ver anteriormente.

Sakura saiu da cama e caminhou lentamente em direção a Itachi, cujo rosto permaneceu impassível enquanto observava a kunoichi de cabelo rosa se aproximando de si. Ela inclinou-se na frente do shinobi e gentilmente estendeu o braço.

- Posso ver? - Perguntou.

Ele balançou a cabeça novamente e fechou os olhos e logo em seguida, sentiu o calor do chakra de Sakura entrar em seu olho direito. O chakra era suave e aconchegante e quando Itachi abriu os olhos, notou que o borrão tinha diminuído um pouco, e agora podia ver Sakura com mais clareza.

- Esta melhor agora. - Disse o moço, afirmando o óbvio.

- Eu sei. Apenas transferi uma parcela do meu chakra para seus olhos... - disse-lhe hesitante, como se estivesse pensando em alguma coisa. - Eu provavelmente poderia curá-los completamente, pelo menos, por um tempo.

* * *

Itachi apenas olhou para ela.

Ninguém jamais teria dito isso a ele, mesmo que tivessem habilidades médicas.

Um assassino perigoso como ele, deveria apodrecer até não poder mais usar seus olhos, nunca mais. Porém, Sakura o havia curado sem fazer quaisquer perguntas. Então... Tinha que haver algo que desejava em troca do _favor._

- Mas? - Ele perguntou enquanto a observava.

- Eu quero algo em troca. - Disse suavemente, não encontrando seus olhos negros.

- Você deseja ser libertada para ir onde quiser? - Itachi disse com sua voz habitual perigosamente baixa.

* * *

Quando Sakura evitou o olhar dele e balançou a cabeça, Itachi suspirou.

Ela era como seu irmão mais novo, afinal. Sempre que Sasuke fazia alguma coisa para seu irmão mais velho, mesmo se fosse algo trivial como comprar-lhe uma shuriken, Sasuke sempre queria algo em troca. Ele geralmente pedia que lhe treinasse.

Itachi sorriu interiormente ao pensar em seu irmão mais novo, ao lembrar-se da cena em que lhe dava um toquinho suave na testa e lhe pedia desculpas.

Mesmo depois de matar o clã Uchiha inteiro, seu irmão continuava vivo.

_ Por quê?_

Ele não tinha descoberto isso ainda, nem enquanto vagou pelo mundo durante tantos anos ao lado de Kisame.

Mais tarde, nomeou isso de 'instintos fraternais'.

Itachi poderia ter um coração de pedra, seu irmão tinha sido sempre um dos únicos que podiam suportar estar perto de si e esse era provavelmente o motivo pelo qual o deixou viver. Seria um final apropriado ser morto por seu irmão mais novo qualquer dia desses.

* * *

- Ainda está com essa ideia fixa de ir para o Som, não é, Sakura-san?- Itachi disse.

- Sim... - Ele odiava a forma como sua voz soou naquele momento. Baixa e fraca, nada comparada como a mulher de temperamento forte que ela realmente era.

- Sabe que isso é impossível, não é? - perguntou. - Você é uma refém da Akatsuki e eu não posso te deixar ir tão facilmente, não quando possui tantas informações sobre nós.

Sakura se forçou a olhar para o usuário do sharingan. - E você honestamente pensa que eu me preocupo com a sua organização idiota? A quem eu vou dizer? Eu sou uma nukenin de Konoha, Itachi, uma _nukenin!_ Eu não tenho mais responsabilidades para relatar a uma Hokage. E tenho certeza de que Orochimaru sabe o suficiente sobre a Akatsuki, ainda mais do que eu poderia contar a ele. – Retrucou entre dentes.

* * *

Antes mesmo de poder perceber o fato, Itachi havia desaparecido e em um mero instante, ela foi brutalmente jogada de volta à cama com o moço a pressionando contra a superfície macia.

A raiva ainda não tinha deixado suas feições, mas o medo começou a se misturar com seu ódio intenso por aquele homem.

- Não fale assim comigo. - a voz de Itachi soou profunda. A ameaça era evidente em seu tom. - Enquanto estiver aqui, eu faço as regras, e seria sensato de sua parte segui-las. Você não vai sair da nossa vista em_ hipótese alguma._

Seus olhos negros estavam fixos nos dela e aquilo teve o efeito desejado.

Sakura fechou a boca, com medo de dizer mais alguma coisa. Ela teria que esperar até que pudesse escapar, haveria algum momento propício para tal. Ficou claro que Itachi não iria deixá-la ir por espontânea vontade.

- Fui suficientemente claro? - Itachi continuou, agora, toda a periculosidade esvaíra de sua voz.

Ele parecia satisfeito enquanto ela rapidamente concordava com a cabeça, e foi somente então que se levantou e retirou seu enlace dela.

O moreno sentou-se em sua cadeira, olhando para Sakura como um falcão para sua presa. A rosada, lentamente, endireitou-se na cama, olhos fixos nos dele.

- Eu posso te curar em dois dias. - Disse, a voz desprovida de qualquer emoção.

- Tudo bem, virei aqui depois do jantar. - Ele respondeu antes de se levantar. Jogou suas vestes Akatsuki em torno de si e saiu do quarto sem sequer lançar um olhar para ela. Quando Sakura ouviu um clique, indicando que a porta havia sido fechada, se jogou de costas na cama e olhou para o teto.

_ Por que eu fui me oferecer para ajudá-lo...?_

.

.

* * *

Sakura podia ouvir alguém no quarto.

O homem ou a mulher andando em seu quarto era obviamente um ninja, poderia dizer isso pelos movimentos calculados que ele, ou ela fazia. Finalmente, quando a pessoa se aproximou da cama, a rosada pegou sua kunai debaixo do travesseiro e atacou em direção ao intruso.

Sob a leve luz ambiente, ela pôde, vagamente, reconhecer o perfil da silhueta de um homem.

Quando já estava a cerca de três metros de distância da pessoa, ele se virou, e ela reconheceu as nuvens vermelhas que bailavam sobre o manto da Akatsuki e os olhos vermelhos sharingan.

Choque aparente em sua face, a kunoichi parou imediatamente seu ataque, sentindo-se totalmente irritada por Itachi vir assustá-la dessa forma.

- O que está fazendo no meu quarto no meio da noite, _Itachi-san? - Rosnou._ E podia ver claramente a diversão evidente cintilando naqueles olhos rubros, mesmo que o resto de suas feições estivessem sob sombras.

- Sakura-san, peço desculpas por acordá-la. - sussurrou suavemente. - Mas este é o meu quarto também, lembra?

Ela podia ouvi-lo rir baixinho e ficou chocada com tal.

Sua voz suave soou tão profunda e _bonita_.

_ Ele definitivamente deveria fazer isso mais vezes!_

* * *

Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando Itachi esticou o braço e acariciou-lhe a bochecha.

Surpresa, ela olhou para o shinobi, que se inclinou para mais perto de si.

Seu hálito quente a acariciava num toque suave e não demorou muito para sentir seus lábios macios, firmes e _tão _masculinos, suavemente tocando nos seus.

Os olhos de Sakura arregalaram ligeiramente ao contato.

Aquilo era indesejado, no entanto, Sakura não sentiu o desejo ou a vontade de se libertar de seu enlace quando os braços masculinos começaram a circundar-lhe a cintura, e ele a puxou para mais perto de si.

Itachi gentilmente acariciou os lábios da moça num carinho tortuoso e de maneira silenciosa pedindo-lhe para aprofundar o contato, ela obedeceu rapidamente e suspirou baixinho quando a língua masculina começou a explorar sua boca.

Seu gosto era algo único e picante com um leve toque passional.

Uma sensação de formigamento imediatamente pairou sobre a pele recém-tocada pelo moço.

* * *

Sakura queria tocá-lo também, sentir os músculos dele flexionarem sob seu toque, e então ela começou a desabotoar suas vestes Akatsuki lentamente.

Assim que as roupas masculinas caíram ao chão, suas mãos hábeis encontraram o caminho sob a camisa dele, e subiu numa trilha deliciosa até o peito firme.

Ela estremeceu de prazer quando Itachi lentamente a pressionou contra a cama, sem nem mesmo quebrar o contato do beijo apaixonado.

- Sakura...

Ela gemeu novamente quando ele começou a pressionar seu corpo contra o seu em um ritmo constante.

A kunoichi enterrou as mãos em seu cabelo negro e suspirou ofegante e, de repente, sentiu algo frio tocar-lhe a pele.

- Sakura-san, alguma coisa errada? - A voz de Itachi soou.

* * *

Sakura abriu os olhos rapidamente, querendo desesperadamente que Itachi continuasse a fazer aquelas coisas para ela sentir novamente o calor que irradiava de seu corpo.

Quando seus olhos se acostumaram à atmosfera à sua volta, ela descobriu que estava_ dormindo._ Suas pernas contorcidas entre os lençóis e Itachi estava ao seu lado.

**Correção,** Itachi estava ao lado da cama dela, vestindo suas habituais calças escuras.

Vestindo _apenas_ calças.

Enquanto os olhos de Sakura quase saíram das órbitas, realização bateu fundo quando notou que estava _olhando_ para ele e sua cabeça rapidamente levantou para olhar para _o rosto _dele.

Os olhos vermelhos sharingan se foram e ela se viu olhando para os mesmo olhos de Sasuke. Eles eram tão escuros, quase negros, e ela não podia evitar olhá-los intensamente.

- O-o sharingan se foi... - Sussurrou.

- Eu não preciso disso quando durmo. - respondeu secamente. - Agora, gostaria de me dizer por que estava gemendo o meu nome?

- E-e-eu estava fazendo O QUE? - Sakura gritou a última parte, surpresa e choque evidentes em sua voz.

- Por favor, mantenha a voz baixa, Sakura-san. - Itachi respondeu. - Você estava gemendo o meu nome algumas vezes em seu sono.

* * *

Foi então que Sakura levantou o lençol para cobrir o blush feroz que pintara em seu rosto, ela procurou um motivo para gritar com ele, precisava desesperadamente sair dessa situação embaraçosa.

O sonho ainda estava vívido em sua mente e ele ali de pé, vestindo apenas calças não estava ajudando muito na tentativa de esquecer as imagens.

- E por que você está no meu quarto? - Ela retrucou, sentindo uma forte sensação de _déjà vu._

- Eu tenho dormido aqui desde que você tentou escapar, já se esqueceu? - Itachi respondeu calmamente. O tom de sua voz era suave, profundo e ainda tão perigoso quanto antes, e nenhuma ponta de luxúria e desejo poderiam ser encontradas, como o Itachi de seu sonho. Sakura ficou olhando para ele, achando impossível se concentrar no que Itachi dizia enquanto estava ali, em pé, somente vestindo suas calças.

- Há alguma coisa errada? – Perguntou. Divertimento frio evidente em sua voz.

- Não. - respondeu tão casual como conseguia articular. - Nada está errado, me desculpe por acordá-lo. - Com isso, virou-se para o outro lado, terminando a conversa.

Mas Sakura sentiu os olhos masculinos encarando suas costas por alguns momentos, antes dele voltar para sua própria cama.

Quando ela ouviu os passos recuando, apenas um pensamento soou em sua mente:

_ Por que diabos eu estava sonhando com ELE!_

.

.

* * *

Assim que acordara novamente já era de manhã cedo.

Tão logo se virou na cama, deu de cara com a cama ao lado, a de Itachi, completamente vazia.

Itachi já havia partido para fazer o que diabos fazia durante o dia. Um cheiro imediatamente penetrou-lhe as narinas e, enquanto olhava ao redor para ver de onde o tal cheiro delicioso vinha, seus olhos caíram sobre a bandeja com seu café da manhã. Era maior do que a que lhe haviam servido nas últimas semanas, agora com uma tigela de ramen, provavelmente um tanto frio agora, e café.

_ Ramen e café... Nossa, quanto tempo faz desde a última vez que almocei com Naruto no Ichiraku?_ _Nós sempre costumávamos pedir Miso Ramen e um café ..._

* * *

Seu coração se partiu à lembrança de seu melhor amigo, mas ela sabia que não devia pensar sobre isso. Eles estavam afastados um do outro e provavelmente nunca mais iriam se reencontrar. Quando começou a pegar o rámen, querendo comê-lo antes que ficasse totalmente frio, pôde ouvir uma batida na porta e então fora aberta em seguida. Kisame colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto de Sakura, levantando a mão em uma saudação simples.

- Itachi-san disse que estaria de volta mais cedo esta noite para que você possa trabalhar na restauração de sua visão. - Disse Kisame antes de se virar para sair.

- Espere, Kisame! - Ela gritou e o azulado virou-se, ligeiramente surpreso que ela o havia chamado.

- O que é isso? Estamos com dinheiro extra ou algo assim? Por que você mudou meu café da manhã? - Perguntou um pouco curiosa para saber o que havia provocado tal troca. Ela apenas olhou para ele, piscando algumas vezes quando o homem azulado começou a rir.

- Itachi comprou ramen, kunoichi, ele disse que você teve uma noite_ difícil_. - Kisame sorriu quando viu a expressão da moça ruborizar e saiu do quarto, um sorriso ainda esboçado na face.

Sakura ficou irada.

Como ele se atreve a dizer a Kisame sobre isso também? Por um momento ela pensou em jogar fora o ramen como um sinal de que se recusava a tomar o café da manhã especial de Itachi, mas pensando bem, ela estava com fome e o ramen parecia muito bom. Suspirou exasperada e continuou a comer.

_ Talvez ele não fosse tão ruim afinal..._

.

.

* * *

O dia tinha sido maçante.

Depois de algumas horas, ela tentou encontrar Kisame no hotel, mas descobriu que ele estava treinando no quarto ao lado do seu, então resolveu não perturbá-lo.

Ela não tentou fugir também.

Itachi poderia ser o cérebro da Akatsuki, Kisame definitivamente não era burro e ela realmente não queria _outro encontro _com a Samehada. Especialmente depois do que Kisame tinha dito a ela - com um sorriso no rosto - que sua katana podia absorver chakra.

Itachi chegou depois de ficar fora por cerca de cinco horas, o que de fato era mais cedo do que nos dias anteriores, e convidou-a para jantar com Kisame e consigo. Seu rosto permanecia impassível quando ele a convidou, e depois que falou tudo o que precisava dizer, saiu do quarto novamente.

Após quase três semanas estando com ambos, ela não podia ignorar o fato de que estava se sentindo mais e mais à vontade com eles. Kisame poderia facilmente se passar por Naruto, com as piadas estúpidas e risadas estridentes e sendo, de fato, o responsável por provocar risadas no grupo, algo que ela não teria esperado quando o viu pela primeira vez. Itachi assemelhava-se ao seu irmão mais novo, ambos eram silenciosos e realmente preferiam pular as oportunidades de arrumar uma conversa.

Claro, o fato de que ambos eram cem vezes mais letais do que Sasuke ou Naruto não lhe passava despercebido, mas ela sentia como se pudesse reviver algo que havia perdido há muito tempo. No entanto, esta foi a primeira vez, desde que se juntou ao grupo, que todos se reuniram para jantar juntos.

Kisame curvou-se educadamente para Itachi, obviamente, mostrando seu respeito e sorriu quando viu Sakura.

- O que há para o jantar, Itachi-san? - Kisame resmungou, enquanto colocava a garrafa de saquê na mesa. Itachi olhou para cima e encontrou o olhar de Kisame. - Bolinhos de arroz e sushi, é uma especialidade local, aparentemente.

Kisame assentiu com aprovação e acenou para Sakura sentar em uma cadeira.

Ela obedeceu rapidamente e sentou-se no único lugar disponível, o que jazia ao lado de Itachi. Ela olhou de relance para ele, e viu que o moreno descartou o manto Akatsuki mais uma vez, ficando simplesmente com sua camisa de malha e calças escuras. Sakura corou ferozmente pela forma como seu olhar caiu sobre a calça e, rapidamente, os olhos fixaram-se nos de Kisame.

Mesmo que Itachi tirasse frequentemente suas vestes, ela nunca viu Kisame sem elas e, brevemente, perguntou-se interiormente o que ele possivelmente usava por baixo do manto. O silêncio entre os três era enlouquecedor e Sakura pensou sobre o que poderia dizer para liberar um pouco a tensão local.

* * *

Finalmente, decidiu fazer a Kisame algumas perguntas.

- Kisame, de onde você é? - Perguntou timidamente, esperando que ele não se importasse em falar de sua Vila. Ele, aparentemente, não via qualquer problema nisso e ela soltou um suspiro de alívio quando ele simplesmente respondeu a pergunta.

- Da Vila Oculta da Névoa. - Respondeu sem hesitação.

- Névoa? Certa vez encontrei dois ninjas da Névoa... Quando ainda era genin. - respondeu alegre, agora que tinham um tema para a conversa.

Kisame riu. - Quem?

- Momochi Zabuza-san e seu assistente, Haku-san. - Respondeu, depois de uma breve pausa. Eram realmente quase sete anos desde que Zabuza e Haku morreram? Nossa... Parece até que foi ontem.

- Oh, aquele moleque. - respondeu Kisame. – Lembro-me dele, fazia parte do nosso grupo.

- Do seu grupo? - Sakura perguntou, seu interesse evidente.

- Sim, éramos os Sete Espadachins, shinobis de elite da Névoa. Aquele garoto era um de nós. - sorriu. – Pergunto-me o que aconteceu com ele...

- Ele... Ele morreu...- Sakura disse baixinho, sem saber como lhe dar a notícia.

- Assassinado uh? - Kisame respondeu e riu um pouco. - Um final adequado para um tolo.

Sakura ficou chocada com esta declaração. Certamente Kisame se preocupava, eles eram do mesmo grupo, como alguém poderia não se importar com o que acontecia com um de seus companheiros de equipe?

- Você... Você não se preocupa com ele? - Perguntou.

- Não. Nós éramos como a Akatsuki, trabalhamos em equipe ou sozinhos, mas mesmo se você for de um time, todos precisam depender de suas próprias forças, e quando você não pode, você morre. Azar o seu. - respondeu Kisame. - E então, quem o matou?

- Meu sensei, talvez o conheça, Hatake Kakashi. - Ela começou a explicar, apenas para ser cortada por Itachi.

- O ninja copiador, Kakashi... seu encarregado e da kyuubi? - Itachi perguntou.

- Sim, e de seu irmão. - Respondeu, evitando o olhar dele. Sentiu os olhos sharingan sobre si e ficou um pouco nervosa com isso.

- Não é à toa que ele seja tão fraco... Nenhum ódio pode vir de alguém que é treinado por Kakashi. O tolo é conduzido por sua crença sobre trabalho em equipe e amor fraternal. - Comentou Itachi enquanto olhava para fora da janela.

- A comida chegou. - Itachi disse após uma pequena pausa. Kisame tomou isso como seu sinal para abrir a porta, e ao notar o azulado pagar pela comida, Sakura permitiu seu olhar vagar para Itachi. Como um homem pode ser tão frio, ao ponto de achar que a ideia de trabalho em equipe de Kakashi fosse tola? Isso ela nunca entenderia.

Quando Kisame pôs a comida sobre a mesa, os três testaram para ver se havia algum veneno, ela sabia que havia uma pergunta comichando para ser feita a Itachi, mas sabia que nunca poderia fazê-la.

Mesmo se tivesse a coragem de perguntar tal coisa, ela estaria morta no segundo seguinte. Mas isso ainda lhe assombrava a mente, toda vez que deitava na cama esperando o sono chegar.

.

.

* * *

Ela ouviu a porta abrir um pouco e fechar novamente.

Os passos de Itachi podiam ser ouvidos e pararam a poucos metros de si, provavelmente perto de sua cama. Sakura permaneceu perfeitamente imóvel quando o ouviu se despir e rastejar para debaixo dos cobertores. Mentalmente amaldiçoou a si mesma por não conseguir adormecer instantaneamente, e estava certa de que Itachi sabia que ela estava acordada.

Ela se virou ligeiramente, para que pudesse ver o contorno de Itachi em sua cama. Ele estava olhando para o teto, seus pensamentos pairavam num mundo distante e foi quando a ouviu dizer seu nome.

Ele virou a cabeça ligeiramente, para que pudesse fitá-la nos olhos e mostrar-lhe que estava ouvindo.

- Boa noite, Itachi-san. - Disse muito suavemente, antes de se virar. Ele permaneceu naquela posição por mais alguns segundos, seus olhos não deixaram a figura feminina, até que finalmente virou-se para o outro lado.

* * *

Assim que Sakura viu-se praticamente no mundo dos sonhos, na esperança de que não fosse sonhar com Itachi novamente, ela percebeu uma coisa, um detalhe leve, mas significativamente importante.

Itachi chegou a dormir enquanto ela ainda estava acordada e ele nunca tinha feito isso antes. Ele sempre esperava até que ela já estivesse dormindo antes de se virar na cama e adormecer...

Talvez agora, finalmente, ela estivesse ganhando um pouco de sua confiança?

**.**

**.**

**Continua**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/T:  
**

_E aí, meninas, estão curtindo?  
_

_Ai ai, na boa, eu entendo muuuuuito bem os "devaneios" da Sakura-chan.  
_

_Porque... cara, quem não teria sonhos calientes estando tãooo perto do bonitão mais lindão e frio e sexy do anime?  
_

_Ah na boa, ninguém resistiria.  
_

_*APANHA*  
_

_.  
_

_Lindonas,  
_

_vamos que vamos  
_

_daqui a pouco volto com Frozen_

_Bjitos  
_

_Hime ;D_**  
**


	10. Cuidados Medicos

_**Notas: Ok, personas, vcs pediram, a att veio. (somente nao esta betada ainda, nao sei os erros tensos que podem ter - eu to com preguica de (re)revisar... Oh deus, minha miopia toma o melhor de mim as vezes...**_

* * *

_**Classificação etária**: em grande parte, 16 anos  
_

_UA/ Romance/Drama/Angst/longShot: em três temporadas**  
**_

_**Shipper**: ItaSaku & menções a SasuSaku  
_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu.  
_

_**Ambientação:** A fanfic foi escrita bem antes da autora saber que__ Itachi era um agente duplo a serviço de Konoha._

___**Sinopse: **Quando Sakura embarca numa busca por Sasuke, acaba sendo capturada pela Akatsuki. Agora ela não pode negar que a gravidade a está colocando no caminho do irmão do amor da sua vida.  
_

_**Autora: **__Mitsuki Shiroi_  


_**Tradutora**: Kahli Hime_

_**BetaReader** da versão em língua portuguesa: Bela21  
_

* * *

**Metamorfose**

**Capítulo VII**

**Cuidados Medicos**

* * *

- Levante-se kunoichi, ou vou ter que arrastá-la dai, - a voz de Kisame resmungou logo no início da manhã. À medida que a kunoichi de cabelos rosados com o nome de Sakura finalmente abriu os olhos, o encontrou em pé na frente de sua cama, ironizando-a com um olhar que ela ainda não tinha visto antes.

- Temos que ir imediatamente, por isso apresse-se e vista-se, - disse rapidamente e saiu do quarto. Um pouco irritada, Sakura tentou acordar e esfregou os olhos. Virou apenas para ver se Itachi ainda estava no quarto. Quando descobriu que ele não estava lá, rapidamente livrou-se das roupas de dormir e vestiu-se. Penteou cabelo e jogou seu manto Akatsuki por cima dos ombros. Entao deparou-se novamente com Kisame

- Pronta? - perguntou, o tom de voz um pouco mais amigável que o de mais cedo.

- Sim. - respondeu, seguindo-o em segida.

Nem uma palavra fora dita até que finalmente partiram e Sakura não conseguia mais se conter. Olhou em volta para verificar a área novamente procurando sinais do homem de cabelos negros que viajava com eles, e quando nao o encontrou, virou-se para Kisame e indagou.

- Onde está Itachi-san?- perguntou hesitante.

- Passamos por alguns amigos seus, ANBU de Konoha. Deidara e Itachi-san estão lutando contra eles agora, e Itachi-san me pediu especificamente para tirá-la da pousada, - Kisame respondeu simplesmente. Pelo tom de sua voz, sakura tinha certeza que ele nao estava nem um pouco preocupado de Deidara ou Itachi perderem, e este pensamento lhe causou um pouco de medo. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, e ambos desapareceram num piscar de olhos.

* * *

Enquanto faziam caminho pela floresta, Sakura de repente encontrou uma abertura sob o olhar atento de Kisame. Ele estaria olhando ao redor e focalizando chakras inimigos, em vez de manter o olho sempre atento sobre ela. Seu momento oportuno chegou quando Kisame começou a correr pela floresta, enlace forte em Samehada e um olhar sedento de sangue em sua face. Quadno Kisame baixou a guarda por um momento, pensando que Sakura certamente iria segui-lo, ela correu para longe em uma direção qualquer, certificando-se que seu chakra estivesse bem camuflado.

Ela podia ouvir os resmungos de Kisame cada vez mais distantes enquanto avançava floresta adentro, e lentamente os sons diminuindo, até que tudo o que podia ouvir era o som dos pássaros e o farfalhar das folhas.

Sentindo-se um pouco fraca, sentou-se depois de uma corrida de duas horas ou mais, esperando que tivesse se livrado de Itachi e Kisame. Ela se sentia exausta. A fuga havia esgotado a maior parte de seu chakra enquanto corria o mais longe possível, e ela não estava acostumada a correr tanto, nao quando havia ficado presa por duas semanas em um quarto de hotel.

E foi então que ela sentiu. Seu chakra estava se aproximando muito rápido e não mostrara a intenção de parar para olhar em volta nos arredores. Isto só poderia significar que ele sabia exatamente onde ela estava. Sakura levantou-se lentamente e preparou-se para começar a correr novamente. Seria sensato tentar chegar o mais longe possível, queria chegar ao Som, mas sem Itachi a seguindo.

Pos-se a conduzir chakra ao próprios pés quando percebeu. Itachi havia parado. Mais precisamente, Itachi estava indetectável no momento. Era como se seu chakra houvesse desaparecido completamente no ar. Não importava o quanto se concentrasse, ela não conseguia mais senti-lo.

- Droga. - amaldiçoou silenciosamente.

- Essa seria uma palavra apropriada para esta situação, hn. - uma voz masculina soou suave atrás de si. Como Sakura amaldiçoou sua sorte, e Inner Sakura berrou em sua mente; ela se virou lentamente, não querendo ver o homem que havia pronunciado tais palavras.

* * *

A primeira coisa que viu foram três mantos Akatsuki, e quando moveu lentamente o olhar para cima, viu que Itachi estava mais próximo a ela e Kisame e Deidara permaneceram atrás dele. Sakura tentou ler o olhar nos onix do homem, mas como sempre, Itachi permaneceu com aquela face ilegível ao fita-la.

Sakura desviou seu olhar do vermelho-sangue do Sharingan de Itachi, para observar Deidara e Kisame. Deidara estava sorrindo, como de costume. Seu cabelo cor do sol obscurecendo-lhe o olho esquerdo. Desviou o olhar de Deidara para fitar Kisame. Ele estava um pouco curvado, com a mão cerrada nas proprias vestes.

_O que sera que está acontecendo com ele ...?_

- Indo a algum lugar? - Deidara perguntou, o sorriso ainda no lugar.

- Pra dizer a verdade, sim. - respondeu com raiva.

- Para o outou-to de Itachi ... hn. - Deidara riu antes de apontar para Kisame. - Itachi estava realmente muito chateado , olha o que ele fez com Kisame ... hn.

- Ja basta, Deidara, - Itachi finalmente interrompeu. Deidara o fitou com uma carranca por cerca de um segundo, sem dúvida seu momento de diversão havia irritado o senhor mimadinho, mas ele permaneceu calmo com aquele olhar fixo nela. O loiro soltou uma gargalhada quando Kisame disparou-lhe um olhar de impaciência e raiva e agachou-se ao chão, resmungando algo em uma voz baixa, ignorando Itachi e Sakura completamente.

Finalmente, Sakura encontrou forças para falar com Itachi, enquanto teimosamente ignorava o olhar mortal que ele enviava a si nesse momento.

- Por que você veio aqui? - perguntou em voz baixa, sem saber como lidar com sua raiva, agora que outro de seus brilhantes planos de fuga falhou miseravelmente.

- Você é uma refém, não posso permitir que escape. - respondeu simplesmente.

- Bem, então me deixe ir, - respondeu.

- Receio que isso seja impossível. Eu não posso faze-lo. Meus olhos não foram curados ainda e talvez suas habilidades como medica virão a calhar.

- Então, eu sou apenas uma ferramenta para você ter sua visão de volta? Você não se importa com seu irmão!

Ela viu os olhos masculinos estreitarem ligeiramente, como um falcão fitando a presa. Sabia que ele estava ficando agitado por causa de seu tom de voz e o fato de que ela quase que gritando com ele. Kisame e Deidara haviam parado com sua conversa fiada, direcionando suas atenções para Itachi e Sakura.

- Eu não me importo com ninguém. - disse o shinobi, a voz ainda desprovida de emoções. - Se você nunca pensou de outra forma, seria melhor se usasse sua cabeça na próxima vez, antes de direccionar seus mau humores a mim.

Ele deu alguns passos em sua direção, certificando-se que ela ficasse pressionada contra uma árvore, quando ele inclinou-se ligeiramente em direção a ela. Seu sharingan provinha a certeza que ela manteria os olhos fixos nos dele, mesmo que ela ja não mais planejasse desviar do olhar dele.

- Afinal, sou um criminoso ranking S.- disse calmamente.

E abruptamente deixou-a e paritu em direcao a Deidara e Kisame, dando-lhe instruções para fazer algo, e entao saiu de vista em um mero segundo. O olhar de Sakura concentrou-se no local onde ambos ainda estavam, Deidara fitando a si, seua olhos azuis arregalados.

- Como diabos você fez isso!- perguntou incrédulo.

- Fazer o quê? - perguntou, um pouco confusa.

- Se o Salmao aqui tvesse feito isso, Itachi o teria matado sem hesitação, sendo um Akatsuki ou não ... hn, - Deidara explicou apressadamente, fazendo Sakura soltar um risinho ao apelido de Kisame.

- Mas ele não matou. Talvez Itachi esteja se tornando suave ate demais... hn.- Deidara sorriu. Sakura riu. Deidara era, certamente, sua única fonte de entretenimento no momento, e ela não conseguira deixar de rir quando o viu chamar Kisame de Salmao de novo. Depois disso, Kisame soltou uma série de maldições, ao que ela teve certeza ter ouviu as palavras 'Samehada ' e' cortar '; ele se levantou, ainda segurando o manto Akatsuki.

_Itachi provavelmente é muito forte, se pode fazer Kisame vacilar após ter levado apenas um soco._

* * *

Kisame esforçava-se para caminhar em direção a eles, Sakura aproximou-se timidamente alguns passos na direção a ele, moldando chakra nas mãos.

- Eu vou curá-lo. - disse, sentindo-se um pouco auto-consciente de que ela havia sido a causa de sua lesão. Ele balançou a cabeça, cerrando os dentes de dor quando Sakura abriu seu manto Akatsuki, e ele puxou um pouco a camisa. Ela com certeza nao estava preparada se deparar com aquela pele azulada de Kisame, mesmo tendo estado tanto tempo ao seu lado. Vendo o traço peculiar de seu clã, não esperava deparar com um corpo tão normal quanto de um ser humano. Ela pensou encontrar algo do tipo tubarão ou coisa assim, mas seu torso era normal, exceto pelo matiz azul que o pintava.

E ... de repente, fora dragada de seus proprios pensamentos a voz masculina.

- Oi, kunoichi, acho que a ferida do Salmao já está curada, -a voz de Deidara soou. Sua trilha de pensamentos cortada, e ela de repente viu-se ainda com a propria mão pressionada contra o estômago de Kisame, fitando fixamente a camisa masculina. Quando ela levatou o olhar para fita-lo, podia ver que Deidara estava mordendo o lábio inferior para impedir-se de gargalhar, e quando fitou Kisame, sua face estava, de alguma forma, estranha.

- Sim, me desculpe, eu estava perdida em pensamentos - desculpou-se.

- Kunoichi - disse Deidara, o riso detectavel em sua voz. - Você ainda o está apalpando.

Em estado de choque, Sakura olhou para a propria mão, ainda posicionada sobre o abdômen inferior de Kisame, e ela retirou a mão tão rapidamente como se sua pele estivesse queimando. Podia ouvi-lo rir um pouco junto a Deidara, feliz que ele não tivesse entendido a acao de outra maneira.

Ele puxou a camisa de volta ao lugar e fechou o manto Akatsuki, antes de agradecer e por-se de pé. Entao, pos-se a inspecionar o restante da área, pondo foco em inimigos que pudesse estar por perto, Deidara se aproximou dela.

- Você realmente é uma kunoichi interessante, hein ... hn - riu um pouco, e Sakura encontrou-se irritada ao ar divertido de Deidara. Ele certamente era um figura. Tinha um grande senso de humor e não perdia tempo em usá-lo. Ele sorriu ao pegar Sakura olhando para si.

- Então, primeiro trabalha sua magia em Itachi, - sorriu com a expressao de Sakura . - E agora está seduzindo o Salmao-chan com o toque de suas mãos na barriga dele... Eu deveria estar preocupado? ... hn. - Deidara riu alto ao ver o rosto de Sakura pintar-se num profundo vermelho.

Kisame sabiamente ignorou a conversa. Ele sabia que Deidara estava só brincando e, apesar disso, ainda estava em alerta. Ele sabia que Deidara era muito hábil em combate, porém, de algum modo não o considerava uma opção. Mais tarde iria retaliar.

- Como esta Sasori? - resmungou ao caminhar em direção à fronteira da Vila Oculta da Chuva. Deidara sorriu assim que ouviu tal nome.

- Quem é Sasori? - Sakura perguntou antes que Deidara pudesse responder à pergunta. Assim que o fez, Deidara e Kisame trocaram um olhar significativo, antes de Deidara voltar sua atencao para Sakura.

- Outro membro da Akatsuki. Ele é estranho ... hn. Ele é da areia e deve ser meu companheiro de equipe, mas não ando muito com ele. Itachi e Kisame são um entretenimento muito melhor ... hn, - respondeu após uma pequena pausa . - Ele gosta de arte tambem.

- Arte? - perguntou confuso. - Que tipo de arte?

- Ele manipula marionetes, - respondeu Deidara. -Recolhe corpos das pessoas que mata e as transforma em bonecos. Como eu disse, ele é estranho, - Deidara deu de ombros.

- Pessoalmente gosto do lado mais finesse da arte, - Deidara continuou balbuciando. - Prefiro argila a corpos, pelo menos não abro cadaveres todo o tempo. - sorriu a isso.

- Você cometeu um grande erro, kunoichi, - Kisame resmungou enquanto tentava cobria os ouvidos para se proteger-se do bla bla bla de Deidara. - Agora que comecou a falar de arte com Deidara, ele provavelmente vai te dar uma demonstração, mais cedo ou mais tarde. - Depois disso, Kisame sorriu e começou a caminhar em um ritmo mais rápido do que o de Deidara e Sakura, determinado a não ficar louco com essa conversa fiada.

* * *

Pelo que pudera coletar de informacoes, Deidara manipulava argila e Sasori, seu parceiro, marionetes de cadaveres humanos.

- Quantos anos tem o Sasori ? - Kisame perguntou, logo que percebeu que o loiro tinha parado de falar de arte.

- Depende, - respondeu vagamente.

- Depende? - Sakura perguntou.

- Sim, às vezes ele parece ter em torno de 50 e às vezes parece tão jovem como o rapaz bonito aqui. - Deidara deu uma gargalhada ao dizer a ultima parte e Sakura ja podia ouvir a risada de Kisame.

- Posso te perguntar mais uma coisa, Deidara-san? - Sakura perguntou timidamente depois deles passarem pela fronteira.

- Claro coisa, kunoichi ... hn, qual e seu nome mesmo? - Deidara perguntou.

- Sakura, - respondeu.

- Legal, combina com seu cabelo ...hn, - sorriu levemente. - Então, o que quer me perguntar?

- O que Itachi disse quando partiu?

- Que devemos procurá-lo na Vila Oculta da Chuva e se te perdessemos mais uma vez, ele iria nos matar, sendo Akatsuki ou não, - respondeu Kisame no lugar de Deidara. - É bom que você não tente escapar novamente.

Deidara acenou com a cabeça em concordância. - Nunca vimos Itachi com muita raiva, mas se esse for o caso, ja deve saber que uma olhadela do Mangekyou Sharingan não é exatamente um passeio no parque.

Sakura quase parou de andar depois daquela declaração. Mesmo seu próprio grupo o temia. Não admirava o fato dele ser aquele no controle. Ela sabia que ele era forte Itachi, matara o clã Uchiha inteiro em uma noite. Esse homem realmente a assustava um pouco .

- Então, quem é seu lider? - ela perguntou por curiosidade. Mas tao logo a pergunta deixou seus labios, sabia que nao devia te-lo feito.

- Sinto muito. - desculpou-se, sem saber o porque de o estar fazendo. - Parece que, de alguma fora, disse a coisa errada. - acrescentou em voz baixa.

- Não precisa se desculpar, é normal querer respostas sobre uma organizacao tão secreta como a nossa. - Deidara disse em uma voz séria, algo muito incomum para si proprio. - Mas você não é parte da Akatsuki, por isso não podemos dizer mais nenhuma informacao adicional.

Ela assentiu, mostrando que o compreendia, e continuaram seu caminho em completo silêncio. Deidara e Kisame ocasionalmente conversavam sobre coisas das quais Sakura nada sabia, e quando Kisame fez o check-in no hotel onde iriam ficar, Deidara mostrou-lhe alguns truques que ela poderia fazer com o pássaro de argila.

O jantar foi algumas horas depois, eles finalmente chegaram taverna, e como Deidara e Sakura chegaram a sala de jantar, de cara se depararam com a figura de Itachi chegando. Ele saira ileso, e sequer parecia que havia estado em uma luta.

Itachi apenas os fitou e em seguida se dirigiu para um quarto. Para seu espanto, Sakura viu que era _seu_ quarto que ele havia entrado, o que só poderia significar que eles iriam dormir no mesmo quarto novamente.

* * *

Kisame já estava sentado em uma das cadeiras. Sakura sentou-se no lado oposto dele, Deidara ao lado dela.

- Então ... Quem pediu a comida? - ela perguntou com um brilho malicioso no olhar.

- Eu pedi. - a voz suave de Itachi veio da porta.

- Droga. - Deidara amaldiçoou-o. - Se foi Itachi quem pediu, isso significa que iremos comer uma daquelas refeiçoes muito equilibradas. Bom, de fato e realmente como gosta de referir a si mesmo. Mas Kisame e eu nao gostamos de comer sushi todo tempo ... hn. -Bufou assim que Itachi pos a bolsa sobre a mesa e sentou-se ao lado de Kisame.

- Como foi? - Kisame perguntou. Naturalmente Sakura tentava entender do que eles estavam falando, mas achou que isso era mais uma daquelas "coisas da Akatsuki ', então aprendeu a não perguntar a eles sobre nada referente a tal. Deidara parecia entender seu dilema interior, no entanto, nao disse qualquer outra coisa, apena lhe sorriu, passou-lhe o sushi.

- Oh Itachi! - de repente exclamou, forçando Itachi e Kisame parar a conversa e fitar Deidara que se levantou, segurando uma xícara de Miso nas mãos. - Você realmente comprou algo que nao tenha arroz dentro! Sopa de Miso Ramen, meu favorito!

Sakura riu quando Itachi decidiu ignorar o membro Loiro da Akatsuki excessivamente 'alegre', e voltou a comer, assim como Kisame, Deidara pos-se a rir como um baka feliz. Ele havia treinado a si mesmo por anos a não sorrir, o que realmente aconteceu, mas Deidara poderia agir de modo tão estúpido às vezes que Kisame teve que parar um momento de deixar um sorriso fazer caminho ao rosto. Ele sentiu os cantos da boca repuxarem um pouco quando Deidara confessou seu amor a tigela de Miso e ainda disse alto um "Itadakimasu".

_Idiota._

* * *

Parou de fitar o loiro e pos-se a fitar Sakura. A kunoichi havia crescido desde que chegara aqui. Ela parecia amigável com Kisame e Deidara. E Itachi não poderia negar que ter alguém inteligente para conversar era algo agradável, apesar de Kisame sequer tocar nesse assunto com o companheiro. Se ela quisesse ter uma conversa com ele, que não envolvessem ameaças, ela poderia.

Mas aquilo não distrairia Sakura do objetivo principal dele: curar-lhe os olhos. Kisame sequer poderia conter sua expectativa com a idéia da visão de seu parceiro retornar ao que era. Sabia que o homem andava com a vista embaçada fazia um tempo e que tambem não podia esperar para ver tudo tão acentuado como uma vez o fora. Sabia que Itachi estava empolgado com tal tambem.

- Sakura-san. - Itachi começou ao ve-la dar uma mordida em seu sushi. Ela imediatamente sufocou em surpresa. Deidara começou a dar-lhe tapinhas nas costas, para ajuda-la no processo. Ela enxugou as lágrimas dos cantos dos olhos e bebeu praticamente todo o copo de água antes de dar atencao a Itachi.

- Peço desculpas, Sakura-san. - disse suavemente. - Quando terminar, eu gostaria de começar o processo de cura dos meus olhos.

- Depois do jantar? - perguntou, fitando o olhar decepcionado de Deidara. Ela sabia que não poderia ir contra a sua vontade, mas ela realmente queria assistir "sua demonstração de poderes com a argila" e ele havia prometido a ela ensinar-lhe o "truque do passaro".

Quando Itachi assentiu com a cabeça, Sakura se preparou para pensar no que iria dizer.

- Eu não posso, - deixou escapar, seus olhos nunca deixaram a mesa. Naquele momento, tudo ficou quieto. Sequer conseguia ouvir o toque suave dos hashis sobre os pratos, nem os sons deles comendo, todos os três haviam parado de comer e estavam olhando para ela com espanto evidente.

- E posso perguntar por que não? - sua voz não traia suas emoções, mesmo que ela soubesse que ele estava sentindo raiva interior.

- Deidara e eu vamos sair depois do jantar, ele vai me mostrar uma coisa,- respondeu calmamente, afastando o tremor de sua voz que realmente estava prestes a se fazer notorio.

Ela levantou a cabeça até encontrar seus olhos e ela sentiu que não poderia deixar de sentir-se surpresa ao ver o brilho divertido em seus olhos. Mas também sabia exatamente que ele se sentia irritado por estar sendo contrariado.

- Temos um acordo, Sakura. - comentou e ela reparou como de repente ele parou de usar o sufixo, um indicador claro de que as coisas poderiam ficar problemáticas em breve.

_Ele não pode me matar ... Ele precisa de mim, não se esqueça disso._ _Ele não vai me matar._

- Bem, o trato nunca disse nada sobre tempo, então pensei que não seria problema algum se eu começasse a tratar dos seus olhos no dia seguinte. - respondeu, encontrando um pouco mais de força do que ela costumava ter.

Os olhos de Itachi estreitaram-se ligeiramente, outra indicação de que ele estava começando a ficar impaciente e irritado. Deidara notando essa mudança em Itachi, rapidamente se levantou da cadeira.

- Não se preocupe Sakura-chan, - começou. - Se Itachi quer que você cure os olhos dele agora, podemos fazer aquele negocio uma outra hora. Temos todo o tempo no mundo de qualquer maneira. - Deidara sorriu de modo tranqüilizador.

- Não, - sua voz soou severa.

- Deidara, Kisame, vao embora, -A voz de Itachi de repente soou.

* * *

Kisame e Deidara trocaram um olhar significativo, antes de Kisame balançar a cabeça e desaparecer, e Deidara o seguir, apos enviar um olhar um pouco preocupado para Sakura. A kunoichi apenas continuou ali, setada em silêncio.

- Temos um acordo, Sakura, você deveria curar meus olhos, - disse em voz baixa. Esse tom sempre o ajudou no caso de Sakura, e ele não poderia estar mais surpreso agora que sua face assustada sumiu, sendo substituida por uma carranca feia.

- O TRATO nunca disse nada sobre tempo, sera que não posso sair e me divertir com Deidara porque você está com tanta pressa pra droga dos seus olhos serem consertados! - gritou com ele.

Seus olhos vermelhos se estreitaram novamente, e ela deveria te-lo notado, mas estava cega demais com todas aquelas emoções se acumulando dentro de si, ela simplesmente precisava jogar tudo fora, que se danem as conseqüências. Com apenas um tapa forte, ela jogou tudo sobre a mesa pelo ar, batendo as palmas das mãos sobre a superficie.

- Quem diabos pensa que é! Só porque me encontrou, automaticamente assume que eu sou sua refém e vou agir como o seu cãozinho de estimação, bem, adivinha so, NAO E BEM ASSIM! - e voltou a gritar com ele a plenos pulmões.

Itachi se levantou nesse momento, descartando suas vestes Akastuki e ela pôs-se a berrar novamente.

- E o pior de tudo é que você está me mantendo longe do meu objetivo. Droga, ITACHI, APENAS ME DEIXE IR PARA O SOM, ME DEIXE IR PARA O SASUKE. - gritou, não se importando se estava agindo como uma criança.

Ela continuou gritando, e, finalmente, Itachi teve o suficiente.

Ele se moveu tão rapidamente que ela sequer pode ver ver seus movimentos, mas a próxima coisa que sabia era que estava de costas sobre a mesa, olhando para seu rosto furioso. Sua máscara finalmente quebrou e as emoções que ele tinha guardado dentro de si explodiram. E apesar disso, ela não parara de gritar. Bateu no peito masculino, exigindo que a deixasse ir. O que muito em breve, apenas parou, por causa de um unico movimento de Itachi.

Pois agora... os lábios masculinos estavam pressionandos contra os dela.

* * *

_. . ._

_Ok, galera, tai o cpt!_

_Ahahah cara, traduzido em tempo record (mas nao foi betado, como eu disse antes, nao tive tempo de enviar pra bela)_

_Mas entao, curtiram os ataques histericos da saku-chan e o todo poderoso ita-kun "resolvendo" o "problema"?_

_Nah, ele e sexy demais pra seu proprio bem! heheh_

_Lindonas, e isso ai._

_Eu ia postar SkinandBones hoje, mas acho melhor faze-lo amanha (assim nao me atropelo nas postagens)._

_Nos vemos loguinho,_

_Ainda teremos kakasaku essa semana tambem ;)_

_Bjitos_

_Hime._


	11. Sacrifícios devem ser feitos

_**Classificação etária**: em grande parte, 16 anos  
_

_UA/ Romance/Drama/Angst/longShot: em três temporadas**  
**_

_**Shipper**: ItaSaku & menções a SasuSaku  
_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu.  
_

_**Ambientação:** A fanfic foi escrita bem antes da autora saber que__ Itachi era um agente duplo a serviço de Konoha._

___**Sinopse: **Quando Sakura embarca numa busca por Sasuke, acaba sendo capturada pela Akatsuki. Agora ela não pode negar que a gravidade a está colocando no caminho do irmão do amor da sua vida.  
_

_**Autora: **__Mitsuki Shiroi_  


_**Tradutora**: Kahli Hime_

_**BetaReader** da versão em língua portuguesa: Bela21  
_

* * *

**Anteriormente...**

_Os olhos vermelhos estreitaram novamente, e ela deveria te-lo notado, mas estava cega demais com todas aquelas emoções se acumulando dentro de si, ela simplesmente precisava jogar tudo fora, que se danem as conseqüências. Com apenas um tapa forte, ela jogou tudo sobre a mesa pelo ar, batendo as palmas das mãos sobre a superficie._

_- Quem diabos pensa que é! Só porque me encontrou, automaticamente assume que eu sou sua refém e vou agir como o seu cãozinho de estimação, bem, adivinha so, NAO E BEM ASSIM! - e voltou a gritar com ele a plenos pulmões._

_Itachi se levantou nesse momento, descartando suas vestes Akastuki e ela pôs-se a berrar novamente._

_- E o pior de tudo é que você está me mantendo longe do meu objetivo. Droga, ITACHI, APENAS ME DEIXE IR PARA O SOM, ME DEIXE IR PARA O SASUKE. - gritou, não se importando se estava agindo como uma criança._

_Ela continuou gritando, e, finalmente, Itachi teve o suficiente._

_Ele se moveu tão rapidamente que ela sequer pode ver ver seus movimentos, mas a próxima coisa que sabia era que estava de costas sobre a mesa, olhando para seu rosto furioso. Sua máscara finalmente quebrou e as emoções que ele tinha guardado dentro de si explodiram. E apesar disso, ela não parara de gritar. Bateu no peito masculino, exigindo que a deixasse ir. O que muito em breve, apenas parou, por causa de um unico movimento de Itachi._

_Pois agora... os lábios masculinos estavam pressionandos contra os dela._

* * *

**Metamorfose**

**Capítulo VIII**

** Sacrifícios devem ser feitos**

* * *

Sakura sabia que algo estava acontecendo entre os dois, afinal, Itachi era um homem muito bonito, e algumas kunoichis cairiam de amores pelo tipo dele. O tipo frio, lindo e perfeito. Itachi e Sasuke, definitivamente, eram desse tipo de homem.

Ela não podia negar a atração óbvia, mas sempre pensara que poderia se controlar antes que se visse muito envolvida.

Mas ela não podia.

Não quando seu corpo quente pairava sobre o dela, seus lábios tão masculinos roçavam muito suavemente sobre os seus; viu-se perdendo o controle lentamente, até que, infernos, vira-se completamente perdida e o autocontrole totalmente escondido bem no fundo de sua mente. Por mais que Sakura quisesse parar, seu corpo fez exatamente o oposto, enroscando os braços ao redor da cintura dele. Podia senti-lo sorrir contra seus lábios e novamente aprofundar o beijo.

Itachi prendeu-a contra a mesa, beijando-a ferozmente. Os sentidos de Sakura nublaram, ela podia senti-lo em todos os lugares; pressionando-se contra si, podia inalar o cheiro indescritível, somente dele, e uma sensação de ardor que parecia lhe enviar uma carga elétrica pela espinha. A língua dançando junto com a sua própria, enviando calafrios pela pele.

* * *

Sakura quebrou o primeiro beijo porque, inevitavelmente, precisava de ar.

Ela podia sentir a respiração quente dele pairar sobre a pele de seu pescoço enquanto ele ainda a pressionava no lugar, como se ele mesmo estivesse tentando recuperar o fôlego. O moreno se afastou dela e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras enquanto Sakura lutava para sentar-se em uma a sua frente. Uma pausa desconfortável pairou entre os dois.

- Itachi, eu…- gaguejou, tentando recuperar a compostura. Naquele exato momento, Kisame passou pela porta, seguido por Deidara.

- Desculpe Itachi-san, mas achamos que você deveria saber que há um pequeno exército da Folha de caçadores-nin lá fora. - falou, antes que Itachi ou Sakura pudessem dizer qualquer coisa. Itachi acenou breve e sem sequer uma segunda olhadela para Sakura, saiu da sala. Kisame o seguiu, mas Deidara demorou um pouco mais ali.

- Você está bem? - Perguntou, a curiosidade evidente em sua voz.

- Tudo bem... tudo bem. - respondeu vagamente. - Quantos ninjas?

- Cerca de 20, hn. - Deidara parecia um pouco preocupado. - Salmão-chan me disse que eles estavam caçando você... Alguma razão especial pra isso?

- Saí de Konoha há algumas semanas, devo estar sendo caçada por eles temerem que eu vá repassar as técnicas secretas de Tsunade-sama e seus jutsus de cura. - suspirou. - Eu não tenho realmente valor nenhum para Konoha, somente por ser uma boa ninja médica. - Acrescentou.

Deidara balançou a cabeça em compreensão. - Quando eu era mais jovem, eles costumavam me provocar sobre eu não ter qualquer valor, porque não sou muito bom nas áreas de taijutsu e genjutsu. Então aperfeiçoei meu ninjutsu com a ajuda de argila e papel. - suspirou. - Depois dos meus 16, deixei a Pedra e me juntei a Akatsuki pouco depois. Foi então que aperfeiçoei meu taijutsu e genjutsu... hn

_Ele é exatamente... como eu._ _Provavelmente se sentia inútil em sua infância, assim como eu..._

- Quando eu ainda era genin, fui colocada em uma equipe com um jounin brilhante como líder, um gênio, membro do clã Uchiha, e um menino que tinha a kyuubi selada dentro de si. - disse baixinho. Como Deidara esperou que ela continuasse, Sakura respirou fundo e continuou. - Eu não era boa o suficiente para a equipe. Sasuke era o nosso membro número um, o gênio o mais forte no momento. Na nossa primeira luta contra uns ninjas da névoa, a única coisa que eu pude fazer foi pular na frente do homem que estávamos protegendo e tentar algo para que nada o acontecesse, na esperança de que pudesse salvá-lo.

* * *

Ela quase podia ver a tristeza cintilando nos olhos de Deidara, mas rapidamente a descartou. Akatsuki eram ninjas e isso significava que Deidara nunca poderia mostrar emoção na frente de ninguém.

- Então, com o passar do tempo, Naruto se tornou mais forte e talvez, até mesmo já tenha superado o Sasuke-kun. Depois de Sasuke-kun ter partido e Naruto ter ido treinar com Jiraiya, eu sabia que não poderia mais seguir com eles. Eles foram saindo do meu alcance, muito mais do que antes. - ela abaixou o olhar um pouco. - Então pedi a Tsunade-shishou para ser minha mentora e me ensinar as artes do ninjutsu médico.

Antes que se desse conta, já estava chorando. Quando as lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto, ela sabia que não iria conseguir mais impedi-las. Não poderia, mesmo que quisesse. Todo ninja deveria chorar ao menos uma vez.

- Mas mesmo agora, me falta força. Eu sou uma boa kunoichi, mas nunca vou ser capaz de alcançá-los. Sempre vou continuar vendo-os a minha frente. - Terminou, derramando lágrimas livremente. Quando as lágrimas turvaram sua visão, ela pode ver fracamente Deidara ficando de pé e movendo-se em sua direção.

Foi então que sentiu os braços masculinos em volta de si, quase hesitantes, como se não tivesse abraçado ninguém antes na vida.

Ela apertou as vestes do moço em seus punhos fechados, não se importando o que Itachi, Kisame ou até mesmo Deidara iriam pensar de si, pensar que ela fosse uma fraca. Naquele momento, a única coisa que queria era falar com alguém que fosse capaz de entender pelo que ela havia passado. Ela o esmagou em seu abraço e chorou livremente em seu ombro até que as lágrimas, finalmente, cessassem.

. . .

* * *

- Droga, aquele ninja conseguiu me ferir. - Kisame amaldiçoou, ainda seguindo Itachi. Resmungou um pouco ao inspecionar o machucado em seu braço. Durante a luta, um ANBU, quase tão franzino quanto uma criança, veio até ele quando Kisame estava com a guarda baixa e o atacou com uma chuva de shurikens.

- Deixe a kunoichi cuidar desse ferimento mais tarde. - Itachi respondeu. Ele também estava cansado, mesmo que ninguém pudesse notar. Usou seu sharingan exacerbadamente e sua visão começou a embaçar novamente, a um ponto dele sequer poder ver a figura de Kisame claramente. O Mangekyou Sharingan era uma grande arma, mas o fato de toda vez que tivesse que usá-lo, teria de deteriorar sua visão, não era bom.

Enquanto corriam pela floresta que levava à pousada na Chuva, a mente de Itachi continuava focada em uma certa kunoichi de cabelos cor de rosa que havia deixado sob os cuidados de Deidara. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele a beijou. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, havia investido em alguém dessa forma. Ele nunca sentira qualquer necessidade que não pudesse controlar, ou vontade de fazer qualquer coisa louca e impensada. No entanto, sempre que estava perto da kunoichi, ele tinha essa súbita vontade de estar perto dela, de todas as formas possíveis.

Soltou um suspiro antes de afastar o pensamento.

Ele nunca gostou de ninguém de forma romântica e, certamente, não começaria a fazê-lo em seus vinte e três anos nessa Terra. Eram provavelmente apenas alguns hormônios agindo.

* * *

Enquanto caminhavam para a sala onde havia deixado Sakura e Deidara, pararam a porta em pleno estado de choque. Lá estavam, Deidara sentado com Sakura em seu colo, que obviamente havia adormecido ou estava inconsciente. Embalava-a em seus braços e parecia que ele havia cochilado também. Quando Kisame soltou um pequeno som de evidente descrença, Itachi podia sentir um instinto assassino queimando dentro de si. Lutou contra tais pensamentos tentando manter-se composto e inalterado ao fitar Deidara despertar de seu sono leve.

- Divertindo-se, garoto da Pedra? - Kisame sorriu largamente. - Espero que ela não esteja muito cansada, eu realmente preciso dela para curar esse meu braço. - Acrescentou.

Deidara deu um sorriso torto, antes de mover o olhar para Sakura, que estava abrindo os olhos aos sons fracos de Kisame e Itachi chegando. Piscou algumas vezes, antes de fitar diretamente Deidara e mover o olhar, em seguida, para Kisame e Itachi.

Itachi parecia o mesmo de sempre. Uma pequena quantidade de sangue respingada sobre seu manto Akatsuki e parecia um pouco cansado aos seus olhos treinados de médica. Mas, ainda mantinha aquela _poker face_ no lugar, porém, observando atentamente, chegou à conclusão surpreendente de que ele não estava com o sharingan ativado.

- Kisame quer que você trate o braço dele. - Deidara sussurrou suavemente. Sakura piscou algumas vezes, alheia ao tom suave e gentil do loiro e acenou com a cabeça antes de se levantar. Ela poupara um olhar a Itachi, com medo que um blush viesse a lhe enfeitar suas bochechas.

Ela se lembrava de tudo o que aconteceu antes. Dos lábios suaves e masculinos pressionados aos seus e do calor de seu corpo. Respirou fundo antes de caminhar em direção a Kisame, que começou a arregaçar a manga.

Agora que o ferimento era visível, todos os pensamentos de Itachi desapareceram no ar. A carne em seu pulso parecia mutilada e aquilo com certeza não se fazia a melhor das imagens. Sakura engasgou quando estendeu a mão para inspecionar a ferida do shinobi. Ele estremeceu logo que a mão feminina tocou um ponto particularmente doloroso. Sakura imediatamente começou a moldar chakra e o processo de cura começou.

Instantaneamente, a dor no braço de Kisame foi diminuindo e, quando o homem azulado abriu os olhos, podia ver sua carne quase que completamente curada sob o toque quente do chakra de Sakura. Murmurou um agradecimento quando tudo acabou, ainda admirado com as habilidades incríveis da kunoichi. Ela sorriu levemente e assentiu.

- Como foi que isso aconteceu? - Perguntou, querendo saber quem poderia infligir tamanha ferida nele.

- Vinte ANBUs da Folha. Não foi um grande desafio, mas um deles me atacou quando eu estava com a guarda baixa, era alguém tão pequeno que acho que poderia até mesmo ser uma kunichi. - Disse Kisame numa voz quase respeitosa.

Os olhos de Sakura arregalaram com o pensamento. Sabia que havia apenas dois membros na ANBU do sexo feminino e ambas eram suas amigas. Rezando para que não fosse uma delas, ela continuou seu interrogatório.

- Você viu a cor do cabelo dela? - Perguntou, quase temendo a resposta.

Kisame balançou a cabeça. - Não, mas gritaram seu nome quando eu a matei. - Kisame sorriu. - Eu não me lembro, mas lembro de ter soado um pouco estranho.

- Eu ouvi. - Itachi finalmente falou. Sakura quase podia sentir o calor irradiando de suas bochechas ao virar-se para encará-lo. Seu rosto ainda estava sério, nenhuma indicação de que ele estava brincando. Seus olhos de ônix fixados diretamente nela.

- Então, qual era o nome dela? - _Por favor, não deixe ser Ino ou Tenten, por favor, Deus, por favor..._

- Tenten. - Itachi respondeu suavemente.

Por um momento, Sakura sentiu como se o mundo tivesse parado. Ela caiu de joelhos, respirando com dificuldade, como se alguém tivesse arrebatado-lhe o ar dos pulmões. Ela podia sentir que Deidara havia agachado a seu lado para ver se ela estava bem. Nem Kisame ou Itachi disseram qualquer coisa. Aparentemente, entenderam imediatamente que Sakura conhecia Tenten.

-Q-Quem disse o nome dela... Você sabe? - Sakura perguntou, com a voz trêmula.

* * *

Tenten e Sakura não eram exatamente amigas, mas durante os seis anos desde o exame chuunin, começaram a se dar socialmente, especialmente porque ela era amiga de Lee e eles se viam com bastante freqüência. Com o passar do tempo, Sakura passou a respeitá-la por sua determinação.

Tenten foi a primeira a passar no exame chuunin após aperfeiçoar suas habilidades e foi promovida a ANBU logo depois, porque suas armadilhas explosivas eram perfeitas.

_E agora Kisame a matou..._

Vagamente podia ouvir Kisame murmurando alguma coisa. Quando levantou a cabeça para encará-lo, se viu incapaz de odiá-lo, até mesmo agora. Kisame era bom consigo, assim como Deidara. Eles fizeram sua vida como nukenin ser algo suportável, mas ainda era difícil saber que o homem com cara de tubarão, de pé a sua frente, havia matado um de seus companheiros Shinobis.

- Eu sinto muito, não ouvi o que disse. - Sakura falou calmamente.

- Eu disse que não sabia quem havia dito o nome dela. - Kisame respondeu com sinceridade.

- Ele estava usando a técnica Byakugan ou talvez taijutsu? - Perguntou.

- Está insinuando que um dos Hyuuga entrou para ANBU? - Itachi perguntou suavemente.

- Hyuuga Neji entrou. - rosnou. - Por que? Quer matá-lo também!

Sakura lutou para levantar-se; afastando a mão que Deidara havia lhe oferecido. Fitando os dois homens a sua frente, sua tristeza desapareceu e sua raiva a cegou rapidamente.

- É isso aí, né? Você é um Akatsuki, certo? Mata todo mundo que está em seu caminho, não se importando quem seja! - Sakura apontou acusadoramente para Itachi. - Você é a escória mais baixa ainda! Matar o seu próprio clã e Deus sabe o motivo, você é um doente! Não se importa qual vida irá destruir, se é a do seu irmão ou a minha, simplesmente faria tudo para satisfazer suas próprias necessidades egoístas!

* * *

Ela esperava que ele fosse ficar irado consigo. Ela meio que esperava que ele a matasse e a outra metade de sua mente imaginou que ele fosse espancá-la. Mas ela nunca esperava pelo que aconteceria depois.

- Você esperava que fôssemos agir de forma diferente? - A voz suave de Itachi soou. - Somos Akatsukis, como acabou de confirmar. Somos nukenins e estamos acostumados a isso e matamos quem fica em nosso caminho. - Olhos de ônix concentraram nela, e só nela.

- Agora, se estou correto, tínhamos um acordo sobre o tratamento dos meus olhos. - continuou. - Quando se acalmar e restaurar seu chakra, vamos começar de uma vez.

Depois disso, Itachi desapareceu no ar num _poof_. Kisame ficou por lá um pouco, antes de encolher-se e seguir o exemplo de Itachi.

Sakura sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e olhou para cima para ver Deidara e seu meio sorriso, então, ele se virou e caminhou na direção que Kisame seguira, deixando-a sozinha novamente, com apenas seus pensamentos.

Durante seus anos de juventude, Itachi foi, principalmente, elogiado por três coisas. A primeira era sua capacidade de usar seu sharingan aos prematuros 7 anos de idade. Segunda, a forma como se movia. Como uma sombra, gracioso. A última coisa era o seu senso apurado do ambiente ao seu redor.

...

* * *

No minuto em que Itachi entrou no quarto em que ele e ela, inicialmente compartilhavam, ele notou duas coisas.

A primeira, havia algo diferente no canto superior esquerdo da cama de Sakura.

Um papel, o que significava que Deidara estava escutando tudo o que faziam aqui dentro com o auxílio de um jutsu que plantara. A segunda coisa era que Sakura ainda estava dormindo. Ele podia ouvir sua respiração suave e constante.

Em nada mais que um borrão, aparecera ao lado da cama da moça, esmagando o pequeno jutsu que Deidara deixara em um instante. Sorriu de canto ao ouvir o loiro soltar uma maldição no outro quarto. Então, fitou a mulher de cabelos cor de rosa e notou que ela ainda estava dormindo profundamente.

Ela era linda, não havia dúvida nisso. Até mesmo Itachi tinha de admitir esse fato, mesmo que nunca fosse dizê-lo a ela. Seu cabelo cor de rosa espalhado por toda a cama, olhos fechados e seus lábios perfeitos - lábios que ele havia tocado mais cedo - ligeiramente entreabertos. A mão segurando os lençóis e uma perna exposta.

Não podia evitar que seus olhos seguissem a curva suave e elegante do corpo feminino.

Mas, enquanto olhos vermelhos percorriam-lhe o corpo, Sakura estremeceu.

Itachi sequer desviara de sua imagem, apenas se curvou um pouco sobre ela, cobrindo-a devidamente para que a kunoichi não sentisse mais frio durante a noite. Mas assim que o fez, ouviu-a murmurar as palavras que ficariam batucando em sua mente por muito tempo.

_"Obrigada... Sasuke-kun."_

_..._

* * *

N/T:

_Woahhhh, parece que mesmo em sonhos, a mente da Saku-chan "passeia" e quer encontrar um outro Uchiha..._

_Ai ai, nesses momentos, eu sinto uma dozinha do Ita-kun *pega e abraca forte*_

_.._

_Lindonas, tai mais um de Metamorfose ;D - seguindo com a "agenda de posts do mes de marco" - vide perfil da Hime :)_

_Agora, galerinha, deixe um comentario bem bonitao ai pra fic,_

_nos vemos loguinho ;D_

_Hime._

* * *

ps:

Ah, cara, nem preciso dizer que A.D.O.R.E.I os ultimos comments em "31 dias" ne. DOMO ARIGATOU, mocinhas!


End file.
